


Грехи Альбуса Дамблдора

by Пайсано (Paisano)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Good Albus Dumbledore, Humor, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE
Summary: Несчастный случай при работе с хроноворотами переносит Гермиону Грейнджер из осени 2001 в лето 1899, во время которого она узнает о своей патологической слабости к рыжим юношам и гетеросексуальности Альбуса Дамблдора.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. "Вчера была среда, сегодня понедельник..."

До второй войны пальму первенства по эксцентричности в волшебном мире держал Альбус Дамблдор, ныне посмертный кавалер всего, чего только можно. При жизни, несмотря на преклонный возраст, он порой удирал такие штуки, что любой школяр подивился бы. Конечно, те, кто неплохо знал Альбуса Дамблдора, считали, что старый интриган просто косит под дурачка, и это было недалеко от истины. Правду знали только самые близкие друзья Альбуса Дамблдора – помимо меркантильных интересов, ему такое легкомысленное поведение просто доставляло удовольствие.  
После войны Альбуса Дамблдора с лихвой заменили его лучшие ученики Гарри Поттер и Гермиона Грейнджер. Взять хотя бы то, что они поселились в Годриковой Лощине – Поттер в своем доме-мемориале, а его подруга в доме Батильды Бэгшот на соседнем участке. Ну или вспомнить историю со Смертным Знаком во время выборов министра магии – конечно, оппонент Кингсли Шеклболта позорно залез под стол и, к радости бывшей армии Дамблдора, с треском проиграл после этого, но, согласитесь, такие кунштюки непозволительны даже спасителю магического мира. Не говоря уже о том, что они ему не к лицу.  
А ведь есть еще история про то, как Долорес Амбридж села на десять лет вместо полутора после очной ставки с Вольдемортом, оказавшимся переодетой Гермионой Грейнджер, и история про то, как Визенгамот проголосовал за снятие дементоров из Азкабана после того, как Поттер пришел на дебаты с чемоданом боггартов, и история про Хэллоуин в Малфой-мэноре, куда уже три года подряд заходит Беллатрикс Лестранж и берет выкуп золотом, а не конфетами. Малфои, конечно, знают, кто хорошо готовит Оборотное зелье и хранит локоны их родственницы, но почему-то не жалуются.  
Короче говоря, после смерти Дамблдора и Вольдеморта скучно волшебникам не было. И вопросы о том, как Поттер и Грейнджер не боятся жить в Годриковой Лощине, на месте таких ужасных событий, почти ни у кого уже не возникали. В конце концов, их предтеча Дамблдор тоже был родом из Годриковой Лощины, а яблочко от вишенки недалеко падает.  
Но в этот вечер Гермионе Грейнджер, старшему эксперту аврората по магическим артефактам, было грустно. Она сидела в своем темном доме и смотрела на свет в соседнем окне. В соседнем доме наверняка был ужин, рыжий малыш в детском стульчике махал снитчем, схваченным за крылышко, а хозяева совсем не боялись неожиданного скрипа входной двери, хотя Гарри и всегда носил палочку с собой. Джинни оказалась для него прекрасной парой – дерзкая и бесстрашная, она не боялась Пожирателей в Хогвартсе, не испугалась вступить в бой с Беллатрикс Лестранж, а призраки прошлого были для нее совсем пустяками. И уж конечно, Джинни не переживала из-за того, что ее муж был лучшим и более известным волшебником и даже лучшим ловцом, чем она, хотя он был аврором, а она профессиональным игроком в квиддич.  
Гермиона вздохнула и наконец включила настольную лампу. Возиться с работой совсем не хотелось, и она вынула из стола небольшую коробочку с хроноворотами. Мысли о времени и работа с ним всегда вызывали в ней философское настроение, и неурядицы в личной жизни постепенно казались ей все мельче на фоне вечности, которую она могла чувствовать под палочкой.  
Гермиона и Рон то сходились, то расходились, и это напоминало танго, из которого выцедили страсть. Если быть честной, у них был только один период, когда они звучали в унисон, и он пришелся на конец охоты за хоркруксами. Тогда к Гермионе и Гарри вернулся совсем другой Рон: безрассудно храбрый, уверенный в себе, немного едкий и неожиданно умный. А потом война закончилась, и все замечательные качества, которые спасали Рона и его друзей, постепенно сошли на нет. Конечно, отвага и великодушие прекрасны в момент решительной битвы, но и в повседневной жизни они не менее важны. А Рон Уизли, уничтоживший два хоркрукса, взявший неприступный Гринготтс, убивший Фенрира Грейбека и дерзко смотревший в глаза Вольдеморту, когда, казалось бы, все было потеряно, стал бояться заходить в бывшую спальню Батильды, после того как услышал от Гарри историю о том, что в ней произошло, начал считать про себя ордена и зарплату лучшего друга, а потом ушел из аврората в дело Джорджа. Конечно, зарплата у него с тех пор была в несколько раз больше, чем у Гарри, и к пятидесятилетию он вполне мог превзойти своего школьного друга и в богатстве, которое тот тратил с неосмотрительной щедростью. Но Гермиона не умела и не хотела скрывать от друзей и тем более от почти мужа свои успехи из боязни, что они его расстроят.  
Гермиона находилась в том неустойчивом настроении между спокойствием и раздражением, в котором она была уже почти готова признать, что не совсем справедлива к Рону, но вместе с тем еще не готова была остановить свою память, подсовывающую ей все новые свидетельства не в его пользу, когда ее палочка дрогнула, мир завертелся волчком, а затем ударная волна выкинула Гермиону в окно. Чисто инстинктивно она произнесла заклинание, которое должно было смягчить падение, отчего мир крутнулся с ужасающей скоростью, а Гермиону отбросило к забору.  
Гермиона не успела подняться на ноги, как ей пришлось вспомнить всю защитную магию – от дома атаковал кто-то темный и очень сильный. Гермиона не боялась призраков прошлого, но взбесившийся хроноворот вполне мог выкинуть ее на четыре с лишним года назад, а это значило, что дело пахло как керосиновая баржа, идущая через табачное облако. Гермиона попыталась аппарировать, наткнулась на антиаппарационный барьер и, выкрикнув в темноту пару слов, которые не должна знать приличная девушка (первое слово начиналось на А), перепрыгнула через забор и стремглав побежала по деревенской улице, даже не замечая, что погода стоит, мягко говоря, не зимняя.  
Наверно, Гермиона довольно скоро заметила бы, что на деревьях вместо снега темнеют листья, если бы не влетела со всего разбега в высокого худощавого парня, который не без удовольствия поддержал и приобнял напуганную девушку.  
\- Убью Геллерта, и всё, - услышала она молодой, но очень знакомый голос, а, подняв глаза, увидела крючковатый нос и глаза с хитринкой.  
\- Вау! – воскликнул восемнадцатилетний Дамблдор, кинув взгляд за спину Гермионы и подумав, что чародейки в брюках – это, конечно, вызывающе, но чертовски неплохо. – Позвольте представиться, мисс… ну зачем же сразу в обморок-то падать?


	2. "Ты сказала, что не знала про меня ничего..."

Гермиона Грейнджер никогда не была кисейной барышней, и обмороки были не в ее репертуаре, но путешествие сквозь время со скоростью героя Уэллса, закончившееся в объятиях ее дорогого покойного директора, все-таки ее подкосило. Правда, Гермиона не была бы Гермионой, если бы, очнувшись, не начала тут же искать палочку.  
\- Да лежи ты спокойно, - проворчал добрый незнакомый голос, и Гермиона решилась открыть глаза. Она лежала на диване в чужом доме, а рядом с ней сидел голубоглазый юноша с волосами соломенного цвета. Сходство с Дамблдором было только отдаленное, и Гермиона облегченно вздохнула – примерещится же такое в темноте.  
\- Простите… - начала Гермиона, но в этот момент дверь в комнату распахнулась и на пороге возник восемнадцатилетний Дамблдор, с рыжими волосами до плеч и красным фениксом на руке.  
\- Вы очнулись? – бодро спросил Дамблдор, изящным движением палочки направляя к Гермионе пробирку со свежесваренным укрепляющим зельем. – Замечательно, а то я уж боялся, что придется для вас огорчить моего Фоукса, - Дамблдор кивнул на феникса, а феникс ответил ему подозрительным взглядом. – Мой брат, конечно, не представился, а потому начну я. Итак, к вашим услугам Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор, а после того, как я это выговорил, - Дамблдор уже стоял рядом с севшей на диване Гермионой, протягивая ей руку, - просто Альбус, это Фоукс, он вместо крыла подает ногу, уж извините, это мой брат Аберфорт, а вы…?  
\- Гермиона Грейнджер, - ошарашенно представилась Гермиона и подумала, не сболтнула ли она чего лишнего.  
\- Очень приятно, - молодой Дамблдор, еще не набивший шишки от первых столкновений с жизнью, был намного менее молчалив, чем его директорская версия, - судя по тому, что вы бесстрашно пьете из летающих мензурок, вы волшебница. А судя по тому, кто готовил зелье, через несколько минут вы уже сможете отужинать с нами. Гриндельвальд что-то врал, что вы разворотили у них стену Авадой…, впрочем, это мелочи… Аберфорт, пойдем, поможешь мне на кухне.

Сидя за прекрасно сервированным столом напротив Альбуса Дамблдора и пытаясь поддерживать с ним непринужденную беседу, Гермиона только и могла, что сетовать на себя за свою слабость к рыжим юношам. Ввиду очевидного ума и хороших манер молодого Дамблдора эта слабость грозила принять патологические формы. А если учесть, что Рита Скиттер была лгуньей, и в голубых глазах можно было увидеть сугубо гетеросексуальные наклонности, дело явно пахло жареным.  
\- Ну тогда расскажите нам о своих приключениях, - предложил Альбус, немного надувшись на отказ гостьи с ним потанцевать. – Авада в нашего соседа была не первой, правда?  
\- Нет, неправда! – вспыхнула Гермиона, поражаясь тому, как такому человеку доверили детей. – И не было никаких приключений, с чего вы взяли?  
\- Элементарно, Грейнджер! – довольно заявил Альбус. – Для такой аккуратной девушки, как вы, у вас очень исцарапанная палочка. Некоторые царапины довольно глубокие… очень сильное заклятие, на такое я бы Авадой ответил, не задумываясь… снизу на рукояти подпалина от Адского огня…  
\- Не ответили бы, - дерзко перебила его Гермиона, - и вы не похожи на Шерлока Холмса.  
\- Неужели? – Альбус трансфигурировал салфетку в изогнутую трубку, но стоило ему попытаться ее поджечь, как трубка, милостью Гермионы, вновь превратилась в салфетку.  
Возня вокруг трубки закончилась шутливой дуэлью, которая стоила столовой нескольких предметов обстановки.  
\- И машут палочками, и машут, - проворчал Аберфорт, пытаясь восстановить порядок, но сам все-таки тоже потянулся за палочкой.  
\- Не надо, Аберфорт, мы уберем, - Гермиона ловко собрала из осколков две чашки. – Правда, Альбус?  
\- Правда, - согласился Альбус с некоторым недовольством – его покойная мать очень гордилась своим старшим сыном и старалась избавить его от любой работы по дому. До момента, когда Альбус Дамблдор придет к выводу о благотворных педагогических свойствах беспрерывной работы по хозяйству, оставалось еще более восьмидесяти лет.  
\- Не все можно палочкой собрать, - пророчески произнес Аберфорт, выходя из комнаты. – Домашешься ты.  
Гермионе стало грустно, потому что Аберфорт был прав, а она не могла, вернее, не должна была, это изменить. От сочувствия к Альбусу она отнеслась к нему ласковее, чем следовало, и тут же за это поплатилась.  
\- Я покажу вам вашу комнату, - предложил молодой Дамблдор, лукаво улыбаясь. – Предлагаю пройти через сад.  
\- Не повесничайте, Альбус, - обрезала его Гермиона. – Вам не идет.  
Альбус опять немного надулся и молча проводил Гермиону к дверям ее комнаты, но у дверей нащупал в темноте ее руку и тихо сказал голосом того Дамблдора, которого она помнила:  
\- Не сердитесь на меня, Гермиона. Я очень рад, что вас встретил. Мне просто грустно, что я мог стать магом, а стал домовладельцем, и я предпочитаю смеяться.  
\- Вы станете великим магом, Альбус, - уверенно сказала Гермиона. – Лучшим директором Хогвартса и источником надежды для тысяч людей.  
Гермиона хотела добавить: «Но это принесет вам намного меньше счастья, чем вы думаете», - но вовремя замолчала.  
\- Правда? – в полумраке, подсвеченном снизу лунной дорожкой из гостиной, Гермиона увидела, что Альбус улыбнулся ее словам, как мальчишка рождественскому подарку.  
\- Нет, неправда, - поддразнила Альбуса Гермиона, которой тоже стало весело от его улыбки. – У меня был трояк по Прорицаниям. Спокойной ночи, директор.

Гермиона в первый раз за последние пять лет могла думать о Дамблдоре без грусти и без обиды, потому что после этого ужина на многие его поступки она смогла взглянуть по-другому. У ее поколения была непростая судьба, и, несмотря на свой юный возраст, Гермиона уже успела убедиться, что с годами люди меняются намного меньше, чем кажется. Очень часто, когда она думала о своих одногодках, ей вспоминались одиннадцатилетние дети из Хогвартс-экспресса, и это помогало справиться со взрослыми проблемами. Вот Невилль опять потерял жабу, Рон перекрашивает крысу в желтый цвет, а Гермиона снова всех учит… вернее, не учит, потому что на этот раз Невилль загремел в Мунго после слишком смелого скрещивания своих растений, а Рон снова ушел от нее к какой-то дуре, которую он охмурил своими цацками.  
А вот и голубоглазый и рыжеволосый Альбус исчезает из своего директорского кабинета в облаке пламени, оглушив Фаджа и авроров, вот он гордо и задиристо дерзит министру магии после дуэли с Вольдемортом, вот он намеками и подсказками ведет троих одиннадцатилетних детей к победе над самым страшным магом столетия – в своей привычной жизни-игре ему и Авада кажется шуткой. Молодой Альбус вопреки всей очевидности всерьез верит словам незнакомой девушки о том, что он станет директором Хогвартса и широко улыбается. «Том, - мягко произносит седой Дамблдор с сумасшедшей надеждой, что в каждом – в каждом! – еще жив тот ребенок, которого он обучал, - твое нежелание понять, что есть вещи гораздо хуже, чем смерть, всегда было твоей самой большой слабостью…» Только на этот раз улыбка у него грустная.  
Мысли Гермионы о Дамблдоре опять свернули бы в невеселое русло, если бы она не почувствовала, что ее руки что-то коснулось. На подоконнике лежала орхидея, светящаяся лунным светом. В саду кто-то шуршал. Гермиона улыбнулась и подумала, что, пожалуй, стоит прекратить смотреть на Альбуса как на будущего директора – в конце концов, если ей не удастся вернуться обратно, он мог бы стать единственным, кто избавит ее от ощущения обрыва ее жизни в будущем как собственной смерти.  
Гермиона бережно перенесла орхидею на тумбочку у кровати и вытянулась на по-настоящему накрахмаленном белье. Засыпая, она с улыбкой подумала, что влюбленность Риты Скиттер в Дамблдора должна была закончиться очень неудачно, раз она написала о нем такую несуразицу. Альбус Дамблдор был самым отъявленным гетеросексуалом.


	3. "Разреши мне посидеть с тобой на кухне..."

Когда Гермиона утром спустилась на кухню, непобедимый Альбус Дамблдор вел неравный поединок с печкой.  
\- Аберфорт! – сердито крикнул Альбус в окно. – Ты какое заклинание использовал?  
\- Бересту! – откликнулся Аберфорт со двора.  
Дамблдор озадаченно посмотрел на печку. Учитывая его непросвещенность в вопросах домашнего хозяйства, справиться с печкой ему бы не помогла и Старшая палочка. Заколдованный им венчик тем временем давно выскочил из миски и рисовал на стене кухни картины еще не прославленного Ван Гога.  
\- Доброе утро, Альбус, - сказала Гермиона, доставая свою палочку. – Отойдите-ка от печки. Еще лучше – сядьте на табуретку.  
\- Я вполне мог бы вас накормить, - недовольно сказал Альбус, но с табуреткой он совместился очень органично.  
Кулинария Гермионе давалась чуть больше, чем прорицания, хотя Гарри и Джинни, которые готовили намного лучше нее, постоянно приглашали ее обедать, «чтобы не оголодала», и дразнили «старым холостяком». Но по сравнению, например, с Роном, который, как и Альбус, в хозяйственном смысле всю жизнь прожил за спиной матери, она была просто шеф-поваром. Рон, впрочем, этого не признавал.  
\- У вас ловко получается, - заметил Альбус с табуретки. – Расскажите мне что-нибудь. Например, о том, где вы учились.  
\- Не говорите под руку, - огрызнулась Гермиона, чуть не пролив уже замешанный омлет мимо сковородки. Среди ее мужских черт, свойственных незамужним девушкам, было и неумение делать несколько дел сразу.  
\- Ну извините, - удивленно ответил Дамблдор. – Моя матушка, Царствие ей Небесное, по утрам болтала так… - Дамблдор осекся под взглядом Гермионы, очевидно, вспомнив о разбитой стенке в доме Батильды Бэгшот.  
Впрочем, Дамблдор не смог изменить своей привычке поболтать перед завтраком и, пока Гермиона готовила, развлекал ее историями о войне Геллерта Гриндельвальда и маггловских мальчишек, совершающих набеги на сад Батильды.  
\- Кстати, там стоит антиаппарационный барьер, - заметила Гермиона, когда дальше отмалчиваться стало уже неприличным.  
\- А, это от меня, - пояснил Альбус. – Я его еще проучу. С детьми воевать вздумал.

После завтрака Альбус трансфигурировал свою табуретку в кресло-качалку и начал щуриться в пространство, очень напоминая себя в старости. Тем неожиданнее был его вопрос потерявшей бдительность Гермионе.  
\- Вы чистокровная, надеюсь? – небрежно спросил Альбус, не переставая раскачиваться.  
\- Могу я это считать официальным вызовом на дуэль? – холодно осведомилась Гермиона.  
Альбус прекратил раскачиваться и внимательно посмотрел на Гермиону. По его лицу было видно, что он сожалеет о своей небрежности, но даже Гарри, который больше всех натерпелся от Дамблдора, признавал, что с извинениями у Альбуса туговато.  
\- Я не хотел вас обидеть, совсем наоборот, - наконец произнес Альбус. – Просто прощупывал почву для одной беседы.  
\- О Ницше? – ядовитым голосом спросила Гермиона.  
\- Вы так говорите, как будто мне должно быть стыдно за интерес к Ницше! – вскинулся Альбус.  
\- Должно быть, - в сердцах сказала Гермиона, хотя еще час назад она давала себе слово больше не пророчествовать. – И еще много раз будет. Не за интерес, а за то, как вы его понимаете.  
\- Это вы еще не познакомились с Геллертом, - обиженно сказал Альбус. – Тогда бы вы поняли, что такое расширительное толкование. Раз вы не чистокровная, я не буду его цитировать, чтобы вас не обидеть.  
Гермиона только пожала плечами и отвернулась к окну.  
\- Ну полно вам, - миролюбиво произнес Альбус через несколько минут, и кресло-качалка снова заскрипело. – Помиримся. Удивительно, до чего люди доходят в праведном гневе.  
Последняя ремарка была вполне дамблдоровская, и за нее Гермиона Альбуса простила. В конце концов, напомнила она себе, он еще не стал директором Хогвартса, но никогда не был и персонажем книги Риты Скиттер.  
\- Давайте я сварю вам еще кофе, - предложил Альбус.  
\- Ох уж не надо, - тут же преградила ему путь Гермиона. – Во имя человечества и высшего блага. Я сама вам все сварю.  
Альбус спорить не стал, и Гермиона догадывалась, что не от покладистости, но ее почему-то не раздражало, что он сидит и бездельничает, пока она готовит.  
\- Ну не хотите про Ницше, давайте про Вагнера, - наконец подал голос Альбус, удачно выбрав момент – под руку он теперь не говорил. – Опять не слава Богу? Про него же все сейчас говорят.  
\- Давайте про Рильке, раз вы уж такой германофил, - предложила Гермиона, ставя кофе на стол. Про себя она подумала, что остроумный, но несправедливый намек на Гриндельвальда в ее времени поняли бы.  
\- Вы любите Рильке? – просиял Альбус. – Как вы думаете, он маг? Нет, не отвечайте, вы просто послушайте…  
Гермиона сначала немного испугалась своего выбора – хотя она неплохо знала немецкий, Рильке она читала только в переводах, которых в 1899 еще не было. Но риск был оправдан: слушая Альбуса, она поняла, почему Германия подарила миру столько великих поэтов. Немецкий в его устах приобретал магическую силу, и Гермиона была уверена, что именно так слышал язык Рильке, поэт и маггл, которому была доступна неизвестная многим волшебникам магия.  
Уступив просьбам Альбуса, она прочитала несколько своих любимых переводов, очень стараясь выбирать хотя бы переводы уже написанных стихотворений.  
\- Это переводы моего знакомого, - немного смущенно ответила она на удивленный вопрос Альбуса, но он понял ее смущение неправильно.  
\- Значит, ваши, - уверенно сказал он. – Почитайте еще. Пожалуйста. Вы замечательно пишете. И читаете.  
И только когда Альбус немного робко взял ее за руку, Гермиона почувствовала, как ее оставляет тяжесть памяти. В 1899 году мир еще дремал, не зная о двух мировых и трех волшебных войнах, которые предстоят ему в следующем веке. От ницшеанских разговоров до мрачной твердыни Нурменгарда и смертельной дуэли двух старых друзей было еще несколько десятилетий. И будущий ветеран всех магических войн пока еще ни о чем этом не думал, даже если он читал Ницше и слушал Вагнера, как и многие его сверстники. Его просто привлекал интересный разговор с красивой девушкой.


	4. "Я не хочу говорить вам нет, но поймете ли вы мое да..."

Гермиона не любила всяческую несправедливость и по складу своего характера не могла сидеть без дела, а потому уже в первую неделю после ее появления в доме Дамблдоров Альбус Персиваль и все такое был вытряхнут из его башни из слоновой кости и всерьез припахан к работе по хозяйству. Если бы Гермиону в этот момент видел записная язва Малфой, он наверняка бы сказал, что Грейнджер настолько долго защищала домашних эльфов от тягот хозяйственного труда, что наконец сработал закон компенсации.  
\- Гермиона, не вредничайте, - сердито сказал Альбус, втыкая лопату в грядку. – Да, я неуч и не знаю нужного заклинания. Но вы-то знаете, я же вижу!  
Гермиона ухмыльнулась и помотала головой.  
\- В конце концов, обрекать человека на сельскохозяйственные работы без магии, под палящим солнцем – бесчеловечно, - воззвал к ее совести Альбус.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - ответила Гермиона, имея в виду организованное Дамблдором нелегкое детство Гарри Поттера, но Альбус подумал, что она уже проведала про его темные делишки с Гриндельвальдом и на некоторое время замолчал. Впрочем, его терпения хватило ненадолго.  
\- Вот что, Гермиона, - сказал Альбус, останавливаясь и вытирая пот со лба, - из-за вашего возмутительного поведения я буду вынужден перейти границы приличий.  
С этими словами Дамблдор скинул свою рубашку и с удовольствием подставил ветерку мокрую спину. Гермиона попыталась скрыть свою реакцию на молодое ладное тело восемнадцатилетнего Дамблдора, хотя и понимала, что по меньшей мере зрачки ее наверняка выдали, а будущему директору Хогвартса наблюдательности было не занимать.  
\- Альбус, вы позорите нравы славной викторианской эпохи, - сердито заявила Гермиона, даже не вспомнив о том, что современник Альбуса вряд ли назвал бы так время, в котором жил с рожденья.  
\- Ну вы мне еще расскажите, что изучали мужчин по книгам сестер Бронте, - нагло ответил Альбус и начал непроизвольно красоваться на фоне залитых солнцем кустов смородины. – Хотя прошу прощения, я уверен, что девушка вашего ума не берет в руки такую дрянь.  
\- Почему же дрянь? – с вызовом ответила Гермиона – историю Джейн Эйр она с большим участием прочитала на рождественских каникулах во время первого курса, отмечая сходство Гарри Поттера с главной героиней.  
\- А то нет, - безаппеляционно заявил Дамблдор. – Если вы читали, просто не могу понять, как вы не пришли к выводу о неполноценности магглов. Эй, эй, я шучу, положите грабли!

После обеда Альбус заявил, что он больше не в силах двинуться. Выглядел он действительно неважно, и Гермиона прониклась к нему состраданием. Несчастный труженник сельскохозяйственного фронта постанывал на диване, жалуясь на боли в спине и руках, обгоревшие плечи и солнечный удар. Волею судьбы Гермиона неплохо научилась залечивать серьезные раны и останавливать кровь, но известная многим чистокровным волшебникам с детства мелкая лечебная магия была для нее неизведанной территорией.  
\- Мази в аптечке на кухне, - прошептал страдающий Дамблдор. – Простите, но вам придется еще раз потерпеть вид моей обгоревшей спины.  
Гермиона слишком поздно вспомнила, что доверять Альбусу Дамблдору может только самоубийца. Старый манипулятор был еще очень молодым, но это не уменьшило его хитрость, а только прибавило ему прыти. Гермиона не успела даже подумать, намазывая пострадавшую спину, что для больного у Альбуса слишком хитрая морда, как он поймал ее руку и сел на диване.  
\- Петрификус Тоталус, - прошептала Гермиона со стервозной ухмылкой, пропустив мимо ушей уверения Дамблдора в том, что она ангел милосердия и его благословение, и Альбус застыл в нескольких сантиметрах от ее губ, сверля ее осуждающим взглядом.  
Прежде чем Гермиона произнесла контрзаклинание и аппарировала в свою комнату, она успела задать себе вопрос, глянув украдкой на свободные брюки Дамблдора, на всех ли мужчин так действует Петрификус или дело совсем не в магии.

Альбус Дамблдор был человеком упрямым и немного бесцеремонным, и уже через двадцать минут, бросив взгляд на окно, Гермиона обнаружила его сидящим на подоконнике своей комнаты с букетом васильков в руках. Дамблдор был одет довольно формально и держал васильки как орхидеи.  
\- Вы прекрасны, Гермиона, - бархатным голосом произнес Альбус. – И столь же блестящи, сколь ужасны. Мне это невероятно нравится. И даже если вы швырнетесь в меня Круциатусом – я в вас влюблен.  
\- Не дождетесь, - ответила Гермиона и поставила ментальный блок – она прекрасно помнила, что Дамблдор мастер невербалки и легилименции. Васильки были ее любимыми цветами, и она подозревала, что этот подарок неспроста.  
\- Тогда я осмелею и приглашу вас на танцы, - Дамблдор спрыгнул с подоконника и вручил Гермионе цветы.  
\- Простите, Альбус, - Гермиона сопротивлялась своей патологической тяге к рыжим худощавым юношам из последних сил, - но я не пойду.  
\- Почему? – произнес Альбус ужасно провокационным тоном, доказывая своим примером, что талантливый человек талантлив во всем, а записные бабники Сириус Блэк и Джеймс Поттер по сравнению с ним невинные ягнята. – И не говорите, что вы не хотите.  
\- Хочу, - наконец призналась Гермиона. – Но… но… если вы не заметили, у меня нет подходящего платья!  
\- Представьте себе, когда я вас нес сюда, мне все же бросилось в глаза отсутствие у вас чемоданов, - Дамблдор медленно наступал, и Гермиона, отступая к шкафу, благодарила Мерлина за то, что Дамблдор был в рубашке – иначе она за себя не поручилась бы.  
\- Вы несли меня на руках?  
\- Вы хотите оскорбить меня предположением, что я вас левитировал? – между Альбусом и Гермионой оставалась лишь призрачная преграда в виде букета васильков. – И кстати, я давно хотел познакомить вас с Геллертом.  
\- Гриндельвальдом? – праведность Гермионы наконец нашла зацепку, чтобы разрешить себе побежать с Альбусом на танцы – безусловно, его невинную душу следовало уберечь от растлевающего влияния будущего Темного Лорда. – Хорошо, Альбус, вы меня уговорили.  
\- Я знал, что вы клюнете на темную магию, - ехидно заметил Альбус. – Вы ведь жуть как не любите Геллерта, правда? Между прочим, я еще на диване хотел предложить – давай на ты?  
\- Ну так вот: ты, - с облегчением заявила Гермиона, - наглый самоуверенный мошенник. И ты неправ – я ненавижу темную магию.  
Вместо ответа Альбус поймал ее за талию и поцеловал. Спустя десять минут Гермиона подумала, разглядывая прекрасное платье, трансфигурированное для нее Альбусом из занавески, что у Альбуса Дамблдора с магией любви было неплохо с юных лет.


	5. "Потанцуй ты со мной, я когда-то тоже был заводной..."

Гермиона всегда старалась быть гриффиндоркой, отличницей и спортсменкой, и по большей части ей это удавалось в силу природной склонности. Но, как и у всех людей, у нее были любимые воспоминания, за которые ей было стыдно. Например, на четвертом курсе ей очень понравилось танцевать с Виктором Крамом, несмотря на то, что он был студентом Дурмштранга и соперником Гарри по турниру. Да что там греха таить – именно это чувство восхитительной запретности ей и нравилось, и от него у нее сладко кружилась голова. Проницательный Альбус не просто дразнился, когда говорил, что ее тянет на запретные вещи. Одной из которых был роман со своим будущим директором.  
В пустом амбаре, где играл местный оркестр и разливали некрепкое молодое вино, Гермиона практически сразу увидела Геллерта Гриндельвальда. Судя по стайке девушек, обступивших будущего темного мага, Рита Скиттер наврала и на него. Геллерт нараспев читал своим поклонницам Гете и бросал на них плотоядные взгляды из-под романтически опущенных ресниц.  
\- Альбус, ты же говорил, что он не любит магглов, - шепнула Гермиона, заметив, что среди свиты Геллерта практически нет волшебниц.  
\- Любит, - признал Дамблдор с хитрой усмешкой. – Но странною любовью. И чертовски мне завидует...  
Дамблдор не успел закончить свой провокационный комплимент, потому что Геллерт наконец его заметил.  
\- Альбус! – с насмешливой радостью воскликнул Гриндельвальд. – Давно я не видел тебя в кустах под своим окном. Немного боишься?  
\- Просто жду, чем закончится твоя война с мальчишками, - парировал Дамблдор. – Потом я буду на победителя.  
\- Нет, я думаю, ты стал домашний, - с деланой грустью сказал Гриндельвальд, подходя к Альбусу и Гермионе. – Сегодня ты копал землю. Отдохни, друг, я потанцую с твоей гостьей, - и Геллерт легко поклонился Гермионе, сразу же после этого протянув руку, словно не допускал отказа.  
«С Темными Лордами мне еще вальсировать не приходилось, - подумала Гермиона, немного налегая Геллерту на плечо – чтобы знал на всякий случай, что у нее тяжелая рука. – А Джинни была права, когда рассказывала, что в юности они бывают очень милы».  
\- Гермиона, я на вас обижаюсь, - сообщил Геллерт со своим непередаваемым немецким акцентом, в котором Гермиона слышала Альбуса, читающего Рильке, и благодарила судьбу за то, что Гриндельвальд не рыжий. – Сначала вы ломали мне стену. Теперь украли моего друга.  
\- А вы приходите пить чай, - полушутя сказала Гермиона. – Черный. Я вам булочек испеку.  
\- О нет, - тут же отозвался Геллерт. – Я буду мстить. Я украду вас.  
В этот момент Гермиона почувствовала, что рука Геллерта сползает с ее талии чуть ниже, но не успела она дотронуться до своей палочки и чем-нибудь Геллерту залепить, как Геллерт сам дотянулся до ее палочки кончиками пальцев, и Гермиону дернул рывок аппарирования.

Гермиона хотела возмутиться, но ей доставляло извращенное удовольствие стоять на вершине холма, под звездами и в объятиях будущего Темного Лорда. Как и всякая девушка двадцати с лишним лет, она слишком замечталась о своей неотразимости, чтобы вспомнить совет своей лучшей подружки держать с этими Лордами ухо востро.  
\- Геллерт, немедленно уберите руку с моей... палочки, - нерешительно попросила Гермиона, но Гриндельвальд быстрым движением своих длинных пальцев вытащил ее палочку из крепления и холодно усмехнулся.  
\- Я не люблю, когда меня пытаются убить, - прошипел Гриндельвальд уже без своих милых неправильностей речи. – И не позволю первой же смазливой грязнокровке нарушить мои планы. Со стороны все выглядит так, словно вы аппарировали со мной, поддавшись минутному импульсу. Я, пожалуй, задержу вас здесь на пару часов, и когда вы вернетесь к Альбусу и станете рассказывать ему всю правду про меня, это будет похоже на обиду девушки, не получившей то, что хотела. А дружище Альбус ужасно не любит быть запасным вариантом.  
\- Глупо, - отрезала Гермиона, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие. – Альбус прекрасный легилимент. Он сможет отличить неудавшееся свидание от похищения с использованием иммобилизующих заклятий.  
\- Им-мо-би-ли-зу-ющих, - с издевкой повторил Гриндельвальд по слогам. – Зачем лишать себя удовольствия, когда есть Империус? Пожалуй, вы заслуживаете строгого наказания за то, что прервали наши с Альбусом поиски...  
\- Даров Смерти? – тут же ввернула Гермиона, и секундного замешательства Гриндельвальда ей хватило на то, чтобы топнуть ему каблуком по пальцам, двинуть локтем в поддых и вырвать у него свою палочку.  
\- Ну что, властелин смерти, - сказала Грейнджер, от злости немного теряя рассудок и мгновенно превращаясь в свой вариант времен войны и пораженья Риддла, - тебя прям щас в Нурменгард замариновать или сначала помучить?  
Гриндельвальд принял слово «Нурменгард» за незнакомое ему английское ругательство, и историческая дуэль началась.

Геллерт Гриндельвальд напрасно уповал на то, что при аппарировании куда проще вычислить палочку, чем направление. Вспышки заклятий полыхали над деревней как праздничный фейерверк, которому наивно радовались маггловские девушки, сетуя только, что милашка Геллерт решил запускать фейерверк вместе с какой-то новенькой.  
\- Да вы что, обалдели оба? – вскричал Дамблдор, аппарируя на вершину холма и уворачиваясь от темных заклятий, летевших в него с обеих сторон. – Прекратите немедленно!  
\- Сейчас! – прорычала Грейнджер, постепенно созревая до использования непрощенки. – Сейчас я его в рулон скатаю и кайзеру пошлю. И тут же закончу.  
\- Протего! – выкрикнул Дамблдор, отпрыгивая с линии огня и пытаясь остановить дуэлянтов. – Протего! Уймитесь, ненормальные!  
Но Грейнджер вовсе не собиралась просто немного оттузить Геллерта, как Рона в палатке (справедливости ради надо отметить, что после того легкого вразумления Рон два дня не мог спать на животе). Заклинание Щита ее ничуть не остановило.  
\- Редукто! – торжествующе крикнула Грейнджер, нащупав слабое место в защите Гриндельвальда. – Редукто! Экспеллиармус! Отдохни, поганец.  
\- Он к тебе приставал, кошечка? – осторожно спросил Альбус, заметив, что дуэль окончилась в связи с выпадением Гриндельвальда в осадок.  
\- Мы не сошлись во взглядах по одному мировоззренческому вопросу, - ответила Гермиона, убирая палочку и вспоминая знаменитый маггловский роман, который она прочитала еще до поступления в Хогвартс.  
\- Ты тоже любишь Дюма? – Альбус всячески пытался настроить Гермиону на менее кровожадный лад. – Слушай, полей на него акваменти, а?  
\- Обойдется, - сердито ответила Гермиона.  
\- Энервейт! – произнес Дамблдор, наставив на Гриндельвальда палочку, но Геллерт не пошевелился. Гермиона еще на третьем курсе научилась бить аккуратно, но сильно.  
\- Надо аппарировать, - задумчиво сказал Дамблдор. – Наверняка кто-нибудь из наших уже заявил в аврорат.  
Гермиона не могла не признать, что появление в архивах аврората за 1899 год уголовного дела на хулиганку и дуэлянтку Гермиону Грейнджер было бы немного неуместным. Альбус тем временем подхватил Геллерта, закинув его руку себе на плечо, и неожиданно быстро и крепко прижал к себе Гермиону.  
\- Мне придется коснуться твоей палочки, - шепнул он в ее волосы. – Твой след никто не знает.  
\- Повеса, - фыркнула Гермиона, заметив, что Альбус что-то слишком долго не может найти палочку у нее на бедре.  
\- Уголовница, - парировал Альбус. – Ну, прыгаем.


	6. "А если заметит тюремная стража, тогда я, мальчишечка, пропал..."

Вопреки ожиданиям Гермионы, Альбус аппарировал не в гостиную своего дома, а на другой конец деревни, чтобы сбить потенциальных преследователей со следа.  
\- Ну, - весело сказал Альбус, нехотя отпуская Гермиону и по-прежнему поддерживая Гриндельвальда за талию. – Раз-два, взяли? Эк ты его приложила.  
\- Левитировать его не можешь? – по-прежнему сердито сказала Гермиона.  
\- Слу-ушай, Грейнджер, - прищурился на нее Альбус, и Гермиона подумала, что недаром он в свое время будет жалеть Малфоя – сходство определенно было. – Ты, похоже, чистокровная до слизеринства. Как, по-твоему, магглы отнесутся к плывущему по воздуху бесчувственному телу?  
\- Ты такой умный, - огрызнулась Гермиона. – Тебе череп не жмет?  
Альбус с похоронно серьезным лицом ощупал голову и жестом показал, что все в порядке. Гермиона прыснула. Долго сердиться на этот вариант Альбуса она не могла.  
\- Я, конечно, произнесу заклинание, - продолжал Альбус, - но видимость создавать все равно придется. Двигаться будем медленно. И огородами.  
Гермиона Грейнджер для своего возраста повидала немало, и в своем времени уже почти утратила способность удивляться. Однако с Альбусом скучать не приходилось: даже в самом странном сне Гермионе не могло до этого привидеться, что она будет удирать от авроров вместе с Альбусом Дамблдором и тащить при этом на себе Геллерта Гриндельвальда. Пока Гриндельвальд в беспамятстве загребал ногами дорожную пыль, а Дамблдор старательно накладывал маскировочные чары, Гермиона подумала о том, что одного уголовника она уже на третьем курсе от тюрьмы спасала. Помогла бы она потом Дамблдору вытащить из тюрьмы его старого и очень опасного друга, если бы он попросил? Альбус по-прежнему что-то шептал себе под нос, иногда направляя их на новую тропинку, и разыгравшаяся фантазия Гермионы перенесла ее почти на век вперед...  
В тени мрачной твердыни Нурменгарда, уже утратившей всех своих узников, кроме одного, седой и ссутулившийся Дамблдор осторожно ведет по склону горы бывшего Темного Лорда, потому что, с его точки зрения, несмотря на все свои ошибки, Геллерт заслуживает того, чтобы умереть в светлом доме на чистых простынях, а не в каменном мешке от Авады потерявшего человеческий облик злодея... Гермиона почти неслышно вздохнула и аккуратно поддержала своей головой мотающуюся голову Гриндельвальда.  
\- А мы пришли, - объявил Дамблдор, выворачиваясь из-под руки Гриндельвальда и оставляя его висеть в воздухе. – Мило, мило. Я сейчас буду вас ревновать, как говорит мой немецкий друг.  
Гермионе наконец пришло в голову, что она и будущий Темный Лорд со стороны смотрятся как влюбленные голубки, и она довольно резко сбросила с себя руку Геллерта.  
\- Ну я просто дразнюсь, - тут же сказал Альбус. – Я на самом деле рад, что ты больше на Геллерта не злишься. Нельзя ненавидеть тех, кого жалеешь.

Едва войдя в гостиную, Дамблдор развил бурную деятельность. Он положил Геллерта на диван, в приказном порядке отправил Гермиону на кухню, на цыпочках сбегал наверх за каким-то зельем, влил несколько капель Гриндельвальду в рот, помянул Мерлина и дементоров и начал накрывать на стол. Гермиона с некоторым недоумением поставила чайник и даже решила что-нибудь испечь, потому что у братьев Дамблдоров в кухне было покати шаром.  
\- Скорее, скорее, - торопил Альбус из гостиной. – Ты нам сорвешь всю маскировку. Через пятнадцать минут мы должны быть похожи на чаепитие, а не на лазарет.  
\- Слушай, Альбус, - Гермиона с очень большим опозданием решила все-таки разозлиться на Альбуса за то, что он опять поставил ее к плите и еще командует, - с чего аврорам вообще к тебе идти? Ты что, первый уголовник на деревне?  
\- С того, - огрызнулся Альбус, мгновенно помрачнев, и Гермиона прикусила язык, вспомнив о судьбе его родителей. – Чем ты Геллерта шибанула?  
\- Я знаю два слова, - промурлыкала Гермиона, укладывая плюшечки на противень, - два непростительных слова...  
Альбус в гостиной напряженно замолчал.  
\- Редукто и Экспеллиармус. И Ступефай невербалкой, - призналась Гермиона, выглядывая из кухни и вытирая руки о фартук. – Это коктейль. Это по-европейски.  
Альбус усмехнулся, потом хлопнул себя по лбу и снова бросился вверх по лестнице.  
\- Прекрасно смотришься, - сказал он громким шепотом и скрылся в своей комнате, прежде чем Гермиона успела ответить ему какой-нибудь колкостью.

Геллерт Гриндельвальд с трудом открыл глаза и увидел перед собой Гермиону.  
\- Ой, - только и смог сказать будущий Темный Лорд, инстинктивно вжимаясь в подушки.  
\- Вставайте, Геллерт, - приказала Гермиона. – Я вам плюшек приготовила.  
Гриндельвальд понял игру слов и вжался в подушки еще больше.  
\- Вы притворщик и большая сволочь, Геллерт, - светским тоном сообщила Гермиона, подавая Геллерту Гриндельвальду руку. – Рекомендую вам попритворяться еще полчаса, если не хотите угодить в Азкабан.  
В этот момент в дверь забарабанили авроры.  
\- А мы тут плюшками балуемся, - весело сообщил Дамблдор, открывая дверь. Трое авроров на крыльце подозрительно взглянули в комнату, где в теплом свете свечей Гермиона и Геллерт пили чай с плюшками, и переглянулись между собой.  
\- Альбус Дамблдор, если не ошибаюсь? – наконец спросил старший. – Вы опекун Арианы Дамблдор?  
\- Это я, - ответил Дамблдор, мгновенно помрачнев.  
\- Вы находились в этой комнате в течение этого часа? – деловым тоном спросил аврор. Альбус Дамблдор кивнул.  
\- Насколько я понимаю, ваши гости могут быть свидетелями, - продолжал аврор, и Дамблдор обреченно кивнул снова. – В таком случае, нам придется побеспокоить вашу сестру.  
\- При чем тут его сестра? – возмущенно сказал Гриндельвальд, резко вставая из-за стола и подходя к своему другу. – Вы не можете видеть девушку в такой час ночи.  
\- Ваше имя? – скучно осведомился аврор.  
\- Я Геллерт Гриндельвальд, - высокомерно заявил будущий Темный Лорд, оттирая Альбуса плечом, и Гермиона начала понимать, почему, несмотря ни на какие неприятные его черты, Дамблдор мог считать этого человека своим другом. – Мы тоже смотрели заклятья. Это не могла сделать девушка, которая даже не носит палочку.  
\- Вы англичанин? – таким же сухим тоном спросил аврор, и Гриндельвальд раздраженно дернул головой в ответ. – Я попрошу вас предъявить ваши дорожные документы. И воздержаться от суждений о том, на что способна Ариана Дамблдор.  
\- У нее и без палочки сил хватит, - подтвердил молодой аврор с квадратной челюстью и крестьянским лицом. – Дело ее у нас на доследовании лежит, о том, что она убила...  
В этот момент Гриндельвальд выхватил палочку и полоснул говорящего по горлу фиолетовым лучом.  
Примерная студентка Гермиона Грейнджер подумала, что если катиться по наклонной, то с музыкой, и, встав плечом к плечу с будущим Темным Лордом, вступила в бой с представителями законной власти.

\- Гермиона, вы примете мои извинения? – тихо спросил Геллерт Гриндельвальд, когда они аккуратно складывали авроров в углу. Альбус в это время сидел с проснувшейся Арианой, в очередной раз с горечью понимая, сколь мало магическая наука может помочь несчастной заблудившейся душе.  
\- Приму, черт с вами, - проворчала Гермиона. – Вас и без меня жизнь накажет. Укладывайте их рядышком, сейчас буду менять им память.  
\- Обливейт можно снять, - напомнил Гриндельвальд.  
\- Не учите ученого, - рассеянно отмахнулась Гермиона, начиная сосредоточенно плести паутину сложных заклятий. – К моей фальшивой памяти Вольдеморт не подкопается.  
\- Вы умеете делать ложную память? – с интересом спросил Геллерт, когда Гермиона закончила.  
\- Чего я только не умею, - с грустью ответила Гермиона, вспомнив, как хорошо это заклятие получилось у нее в первый раз. Тогда она вышла из родного дома, где двое чужих людей с лицами ее родителей собирались в Австралию, и заплакала. – Натерпелась я от вашего брата.  
\- У меня нет брата, - уточнил Геллерт, который все же не знал всех идиом великого и могучего английского языка.  
\- Я в переносном смысле, - пояснила Гермиона. – Я левитирую их на дорогу. Вы сможете помочь Альбусу?  
\- Помочь? – Геллерт зло усмехнулся. – Думаю, со временем я смогу ему помочь. Когда я найду то, что ищу, маги наконец смогут не скрывать свою силу от тех, кто ниже их. И тогда Ариана будет счастлива.  
\- Знаете что? – вспыхнула Гермиона, разворачиваясь в дверях. – Когда через пятьдесят лет вы будете сидеть в тюрьме и перебирать в памяти все свои кровавые грехи, вспомните, пожалуйста, и мои слова: Геллерт, вы самонадеянный дурак! Прекратите молоть языком и пойдите помогите Альбусу, если можете.


	7. "Немало ждет его обид, но сердцем все он победит..."

Утром Гермиона привычно спустилась по скрипучей лестнице на кухню, опасаясь застать там Геллерта Гриндельвальда, но на кухне никого не было. Аберфорт, как обычно, ушел строить коровник. Альбус, против обыкновения, закрылся в своей комнате. Гермиона запустила в печку тосты, улыбаясь самой себе, подсмотрела в справочнике пару новых хозяйственных заклинаний и начала готовить завтрак. За последнюю неделю она выучила больше хозяйственных заклинаний, чем за всю прошедшую жизнь, причиной чему было то, что она взяла на попечение уже существующий дом, а не предприняла очередную бесплодную попытку наладить уют в своем пустом жилище. Гермионе хотелось думать, что Кендра Дамблдор была бы ею довольна.  
\- Альбус! – крикнула Гермиона, когда завтрак был уже готов, про себя отмечая, что ей уже стало не хватать его утренней болтовни. – Альбус, просыпайся!  
Альбус ничего не ответил, и Гермиона, махнув рукой, начала подниматься по лестнице к его комнате.  
\- Черт тебя возьми, Альбус! – со вкусом сказала Гермиона, бесцеремонно пиная ногой дверь в комнату Альбуса и вспоминая о том, сколько раз она произносила это про себя во время седьмого курса, замененного охотой за хоркруксами. – Черт тебя возьми, немного рановато ожидать от меня завтрака в постель, а?  
Альбус, к ее удивлению, уже сидел за столом, застегнутый на все пуговицы, и что-то чертил среди разбросанных во все стороны листков. Кровать была уже убрана, а может, и вовсе не тронута.  
\- Большое спасибо, - немного суховато сказал Альбус, едва взглянув на Гермиону.  
Первым желанием Гермионы было двинуть Альбусу по голове подносом, но она вспомнила, сколько раз за прошедшую ночь Геллерт Гриндельвальд, записав ее, по-видимому, в число своих боевых товарищей, стучался в ее комнату и просил совета, чем можно помочь Ариане. Судя по всему, несчастная сестра Дамблдора была очень напугана приходом авроров и последовавшей дуэлью, и ее странную и дикую магию не сразу удалось взять под контроль.  
\- Альбус, - как можно ласковее сказала Гермиона, втиснув кое-как поднос на полку с книгами и приобняв Альбуса сзади за плечи, - я не стану относиться к тебе хуже, потому что твоя сестра больна. Даже наоборот.  
\- Спасибо, - глухо сказал Альбус, поймав руку Гермионы на своей груди. – Знаешь, мне не стоило приглашать тебя жить у нас. Магия Арианы стихийна, и она совершенно не может ее контролировать. Она вообще плохо разбирается в окружающем мире, - Альбус помолчал, словно собираясь с духом, а потом добавил с озлоблением и вызовом: - Этой весной она убила свою мать.  
\- Это не доказано, - мягко возразила Гермиона.  
\- Она убила свою мать, - жестко и беспощадно повторил Альбус, и Гермиона вдруг услышала, как с той же беспощадностью он будет повторять себе всю жизнь: «Я убил свою сестру». – Тебе опасно оставаться у нас.  
Всю прошедшую неделю Гермиона чувствовала себя соглядатаем в мире, населенном будущим Темным Лордом, будущим директором Хогвартса, его несчастной обреченной сестрой и прочими людьми, которые в ее времени уже завершили свою жизнь. Но сейчас, обнимая Альбуса и чувствуя его прерывистое дыхание, она почувствовала, что этот мир – ее настоящее.  
\- Я никогда не боялась смерти, Альбус, - решительно сказала Гермиона. – И я останусь с тобой, сколько смогу.  
В этот момент в углу комнаты запел феникс. Фоукс пел светлую и печальную песню, похожую на ту, что он пел на похоронах директора Хогвартса Альбуса Дамблдора несколько лет назад, и когда Гермиона взглянула на него, она увидела, что Фоукс плачет.  
\- Альбус, - прошептала она, цепляясь за сумасшедшую надежду, но Альбус только коротко вздохнул, кинув взгляд на своего феникса.  
\- Бесполезно, - тихо ответил он. – Фоукс потому и плачет, что бесполезно.

После обеда Альбус и Гермиона сидели на земле под рододендроном, осыпаемые последними лепестками цветов, которые срывал прилетевший с севера прохладный ветер, и просто молчали о том, что ими было сказано утром. Гермиона привалилась спиной к груди Альбуса, так что он не видел ее лица, но чувствовал ее тепло, и так ему было проще говорить, если в памяти всплывало что-то еще, что потом становилось вдвое легче, разделенное на двоих.  
\- Знаешь, - тихо сказал Альбус, прижавшись щекой к голове Гермионы, - Ариана была такой забавной девочкой. Может, только слишком живой. От ее магии в доме постоянно что-то падало или билось, - Альбус помолчал и добавил: - Иногда так хочется повернуть вспять время.  
\- Я знаю, - ответила Гермиона. – Хочется. Но нельзя.  
\- А если было бы можно?  
\- Было бы все равно нельзя. Просто подумай, Альбус, - тот, кто может изменить время, попав в прошлое, сам существует только в своем времени. И как только он что-то изменит, его самого не станет.  
\- Ну и пусть, - с отчаянием сказал Альбус. – Я бы и исчез к чертовой матери, только чтобы Ариана не ходила в тот день в деревню. Когда она вернулась... мы сначала не узнали ее. Она стала такой же, как и сейчас. Непонятной. Страшной. Я не знаю, что там с ней сделали. Наверно, только отец это знает, но он похоронил эту тайну в Азкабане.  
\- Твой отец поступил правильно, - убежденно сказала Гермиона, сама не понимая, когда в ней образовалось такое презрение к абсолютной морали.  
\- Правильно? – Альбус дернулся, но потом снова сцепил руки у Гермионы на животе. – Знаешь, наш директор Пиний Нигеллий Блэк тоже всегда так думал. Впрочем, он считал, что жизнь магглов вообще ничего не стоит и что волшебник может убивать их только за то, что они встали у него на пути. Моего отца он считал чем-то вроде мученика идеи магического превосходства, и потому относился ко мне по-особенному. Можно сказать, любил меня, хотя я был не на его факультете. Ему нравилось давать мне награды, делать меня старостой и префектом, словно всем этим он утверждал свои взгляды, словно он делал это назло всем тем, кто имел глупость считать, что магглов убивать нельзя. А я, - Альбуса передернуло, - каждый раз, принимая от него то, что принадлежало мне по праву, чувствовал, что соглашаюсь быть палачом. Хуже того – делаю палачом своего отца.  
\- Альбус, мои родители тоже магглы, - ответила Гермиона после минутного молчания. – Но я все равно повторю: твой отец поступил правильно. Он защищал свою семью.  
Гермиона не успела подумать о том, что хорошо бы на Хэллоуин помириться с Малфоями, которые тоже, если разобраться, во второй войне всего лишь защищали свою семью, как Альбус наклонился в сторону и заглянул ей в глаза.  
\- Гермиона, - почти неслышно сказал Альбус, - ты не рассердишься, если я тебя поцелую?  
\- Чудак ты, - ответила Гермиона и сама поцеловала своего будущего директора.

Поздним вечером, когда Гермиона и Альбус уже успели распить неизвестно откуда взявшуюся бутылку вина и окончательно опьянеть от поцелуев, они сидели на веранде дома Дамблдоров и весело болтали о всякой чепухе. Светлая грусть, соединявшая их почти весь день, куда-то улетучилась, и на ее место пришло бесшабашное веселье, которое несколько раз посещало Гарри и Гермиону во время охоты за хоркруксами, когда им приходилось совсем плохо.  
\- Слушай, я тебе уже обещала, что ты будешь директором Хогвартса, - говорила Гермиона, легонько пихая Альбуса, отчего он коварно падал назад в своем кресле-качалке, и Гермиона с его колен переваливалась к нему на грудь. – Ты придешь в свой кабинет, конечно, вот с такой бородой... с кульком лимонных долек...  
\- Зачем? – удивился Альбус. – Я их ненавижу. Их у нас все в семье едят, кроме меня.  
\- Ну, чтобы подсластить себе директорскую жизнь, - легкомысленно сказала Гермиона, отгоняя от себя мысли о том, что могли на самом деле означать пресловутые лимонные дольки Дамблдора. – А в кабинете будет висеть портрет Пиния Нигеллия Блэка. И ты ему скажешь: а ну, Пиний, катись-ка от меня... с поручением.  
\- А куда? – спросил Альбус, смеясь. – Кто еще повесит у себя портрет этого брюзги? Разве что сами Блэки.  
\- Ну да, - признала Гермиона, - Блэки и повесят. А потом тот портрет украдет и спрячет в свою сумочку одна грязнокровка.  
\- Класс! – засмеялся Дамблдор. – Пиний Нигеллий Блэк в маггловской сумочке. И о чем он будет разговаривать с этой храброй девушкой?  
\- О многом, - попыталась вспомнить Гермиона, уже не совсем уверенная в том, что можно выбалтывать, а чего нельзя. – О том, как она может одолеть Темного Лорда и прочих чистокровных преступников. О медальоне Слизерина, о домовых эльфах, о его внуке, попавшем в Гриффиндор.  
\- Ой! – стонал Альбус. – Не могу! Блэки в Гриффиндоре! Пиний Нигеллий и домовые эльфы! Акцио... акцио пергамент! Я запишу.  
\- А что ты смеешься? – ехидно спрашивала Гермиона. – Вот ты будешь директором, будешь сидеть в своем кабинете весь такой в орденах Мерлина на шее... и на носу еще один..., а к тебе придут Блэки, штук пять-семь, и как закричат: «Директор Дамблдор! Наш мальчик учится в Гриффиндоре! Кошмар! Выньте его оттуда немедленно!»  
\- Ну а я тогда скажу: «А чего такого-то? Пиний Нигеллий мне вообще советовал домовых эльфов в Слизерин зачислять». - подхватил Дамблдор. – А еще я заставлю их всех писать «магглорожденный» тысячу раз подряд, пока не запомнят, как это пишется и произносится. Потому что ну безобразие же, согласись.  
\- А я, - заявила Гермиона, отнимая у Альбуса пергамент, - заставлю тебя сейчас писать тысячу раз «во имя высшего блага», пока ты не поймешь, что эта фраза не имеет смысла.  
\- Злюка, - ответил Дамблдор и чмокнул Гермиону в нос. – Это не моя фраза, это Геллерта.  
\- И твоя тоже, - упрямо сказала Гермиона, но Альбус не дал ей договорить.  
\- Вот теперь серьезно, - сказала Гермиона, чувствуя, как от смеха у нее кружится голова, и понимая, что последний бокал вина был лишним. – Когда у тебя будет учиться на Гриффиндоре один из Блэков, ты верь ему, ладно? И спаси его именно тогда, когда он не будет просить его спасать.


	8. "Альма-матерь, альма-матерь, чудо-университет..."

Гермиона, как бывшая отличница, имела склонность решать поставленные перед собой задачи до победного конца, даже если их решение переставало иметь практический смысл. В первую же ночь в доме Дамблдоров образцовая студентка Грейнджер, не желающая наследить в истории, решила во что бы то ни стало проникнуть в Хогвартс и с помощью безнадежно устаревших сведений из старых книг обязательно вернуться в свое время, причем как можно скорее. Спустя три недели, за которые Гермиона успела влюбиться в Альбуса Дамблдора, подраться с Геллертом Гриндельвальдом и совершить несколько преступлений, она по-прежнему собиралась отправиться в Хогвартс, чтобы понять, что с ней случилось, хотя уже толком не знала, что она с этим знанием будет делать.  
\- Директору я писать не стал, - чуть ворчливо сказал Альбус, которому не хотелось отпускать свою гостью. – Я написал мисс Марчбенкс из Попечительского совета. Не слышала о ней?  
«Как не слышать, - чуть было не ответила Гермиона, - влепила мне четверку по СилЗла, да еще рассказывала весь экзамен, какой ты был весь из себя выдающийся».  
\- Спасибо, - сказала Гермиона и приобняла Альбуса. – Я буду писать, правда. Смешной.  
\- Блэк не любит, когда кто-то появляется в Хогвартсе без его разрешения, хотя сам никогда этого разрешения не дает, - предупредил Альбус. – Лучше не попадайся ему на глаза.  
\- Пусть лучше он мне на глаза не попадается, - фыркнула Гермиона, которой победа над Гриндельвальдом вселила уверенность в своих силах. – Ну, пусти, портшлюз пропущу.  
\- Слушай, давай я с тобой, - вдруг предложил Альбус.  
\- Альбус, - улыбнулась Гермиона, удивляясь наивности викторианских юношей, - я и для себя с трудом нашла в Хогсмиде номер. Тебе не кажется, что нам еще рано жить в одной комнате?  
Но по хитрому взгляду и немного порозовевшим щекам Альбуса Гермиона поняла, что она сильно переоценила его наивность.

Гермиона всегда тяжело переживала отсутствие нужных книг, как обычный человек может переживать болезнь или даже увечье. Руки тянулись к ненапечатанным еще фолиантам, ноги сами несли к тем полкам, на которых они должны были стоять, и всякий раз Гермиона тяжело вздыхала, находя на месте работ о хроноворотах середины двадцатого века какую-нибудь антикварную чепуху. Впрочем, в Запретной секции вместо книг о времени она наткнулась на несколько книг о хоркруксах, которые еще не зачитал из библиотеки Дамблдор и не исчеркал еле заметными следами ногтя молодой лорд Вольдеморт. Вопреки ожиданиям, эти книги не вызвали у Гермионы былого отвращения. Она даже перелистала их, в глубине души радуясь им как старым знакомым и впервые за несколько прошедших дней чувствуя тоску по оставленному ей времени, в котором, например, по хроноворотам была целая секция картотеки, а не пустота, которую не спешила заполнить даже основополагающая статья одного рыжего повесы, за два года до публикации думающего черт-те о чем.  
Работа продвигалась медленно, потому что для решения и без того непонятной задачи Гермионе приходилось второпях создавать на казенном пергаменте целую новую область науки, надеясь только на то, что в ее торопливые и сбивчивые записи, больше похожие на вешки над болотом, чем на схемы решений, не закралась ошибка – проверить это уже вряд ли было возможно. И всякий раз нужной книги, даже справочника с константами, не оказывалось под рукой, что дополнительно злило. В этот момент в библиотеку решил заглянуть Пиний Нигеллий Блэк.  
Первое начальственное замечание Пиния Нигеллия Гермиона даже не услышала, отмахнувшись от него, как от назойливой мухи. У нее как раз намечалось аналитическое решение уравнения в частных производных, на фоне которого какой-то ископаемый директор был просто тварью дрожащей.  
Второй свой вопрос Пиний Нигеллий задал уже возмущенным тоном, но Гермиону, которая ляпнула второпях арифметическую ошибку и получила вместо элегантного решения какого-то крокодила в две строки, это все равно не проняло. Услышала Пиния Нигеллия она только в третий раз.  
\- Кто вы такая, мисс? – задыхаясь от ярости, спросил Пиний Нигеллий, который не привык к тому, что молоденькие девчонки отвечают ему: «Да подожди ты!»  
\- А вы кто? – тут же ответила Гермиона. – Ух ты, черт его... Здравствуйте, директор.  
\- Извольте мне объяснить ваше появление в библиотеке, - прошипел Пиний Нигеллий. – И немедленно встаньте, когда к вам обращается Пиний Нигеллий Блэк!  
\- Мне дал разрешение Попечительский совет, - заявила Гермиона, вставая и смотря Пинию Нигеллию прямо в глаза.  
\- Мило, - ощерился Пиний Нигеллий. – Дайте мне это разрешение.  
Бабку Марчбенкс Гермиона не любила с той самой четверки на пятом курсе, а потому без колебаний протянула Пинию Нигеллию ее письмо.  
\- Убирайтесь вон, - коротко бросил Пиний Нигеллий, пряча письмо в складки мантии.  
Убираться Гермиона, конечно же, никуда не собиралась.  
\- Слушай, ты, старый хрен, - тихо, но веско сказала Грейнджер, незаметно снимая палочку с пояса левой рукой и приставляя ее Пинию Нигеллию к ребрам. – Еще раз тебя увижу – завяжу тебе глаза и подержу тебя под арестом несколько дней.  
\- Вы... вы не посмеете, - пробормотал Пиний Нигеллий, вполне почувствовав серьезность угрозы и порядком испугавшись.  
\- Еще как посмею, - заверила его Гермиона. – Во время нашей следующей встречи извольте четко отвечать на вопросы и не смейте говорить, что вы меня помните.  
\- Вы аврор? – наконец догадался Пиний Нигеллий, за которым водились темные делишки.  
\- Аврор, - честно ответила Грейнджер. – Из особого отдела. Как раз по вашей части. Отдайте мне письмо.  
Пиний Нигеллий облегченно сглотнул, чувствуя, что палочка этой сумасшедшей девицы уже не так давит ему на ребро, и протянул Гермионе письмо Гризельды Марчбенкс.


	9. ""Привет, малыш", - я тебе пишу в твоей тетради..."

Гермиона никогда не подозревала Альбуса Дамблдора в излишней сентиментальности. Напротив, в ее жизни было немало моментов, когда она подозревала его в полной бессердечности, и извиняла его только тем, что профессия и жизнь у директора Хогвартса были тяжелыми: то Вольдеморт после уроков нашалит, то Мародеры на тропу войны выйдут. Первое письмо Альбуса, которое появилось в ее номере в день приезда, Гермиона отложила в сторону с чистым сердцем. Второе письмо постигла та же участь, потому что Гермиона, по старой привычке, решала задачи до тех пор, пока не отключалась голова, а в безголовом состоянии если до дома и дойдешь, то письма читать точно не сможешь. На третий день воссоздание из обрывков воспоминаний общей теории перемещений во времени пошло так хорошо, что третьего письма Альбуса Гермиона даже не заметила. На четвертый день вместо совы с письмом прилетел Фоукс и напел что-то похожее на «Ты жива ль еще, моя старушка?» Решив не испытывать остроумие Фоукса, Гермиона тут же вскрыла все четыре письма и начала читать. Феникс покружился по комнате, стащил у Гермионы половину ужина и удалился в форточку.  
В первом письме Альбус сообщал, что уже скучает, но читает сейчас интересную книгу. В середине Альбус добавил трогательный абзац про Ариану, а закончил несколькими строками из Рильке. Гермиона подумала про себя, что Альбус очень мил.  
Во втором письме Альбус скучал еще больше и немного дулся на отсутствие ответа. В третьем письме Альбус скучать перестал, потому что к нему зашел в гости друг Геллерт. «Наша воля к власти и знание пути к общему благу дает нам право на господство, - писал Альбус. – Но в этом же и наша великая ответственность, которую мы все трое должны гордо нести...»  
Хотя Гермиона всегда соглашалась быть третьей на спасение мира, а в свободное время восстанавливала справедливость в более мелких вопросах, мировое господство на троих ей еще никто не предлагал. «Геллерт со всем этим согласен, - добавлял Дамблдор в постскриптуме. – Он еще хромает после вашей совместной битвы и с каждым днем уважает тебя все больше».  
От возмущения идеями Дамблдора Гермиона даже забыла о последнем его письме и раздраженно развернула чистый свиток пергамента. Она уже обмакнула перо в чернильницу и была готова исчеркать весь пергамент благородными диатрибами и душеспасительными увещеваниями, когда ей представилось, как двуличный хитрец Дамблдор и его дружок лорд Гриндельвальд пьют чай с черствыми плюшками на застиранной скатерти и рассуждают о власти над всем миром. Картина была настолько реальной и достоверной, что Гермиона оставила возвышенный и благонамеренный стиль и написала нормальное письмо.  
«Мальчики! – писала Гермиона с озорной улыбкой, подавляя желание поставить смайлик. – Вы и правда самые умные? Это вам кто-то сказал, или вы сами догадались? Никакого общего блага и общей выгоды не существует, потому что каждый понимает благо и выгоду по-своему. И вряд ли многие согласятся на благо, как его понимаете вы...»  
Дописав письмо, Гермиона перечитала его, и сама удивилась, когда она успела стать такой законченной релятивисткой. Похуже директора Хогвартса Альбуса Дамблдора.

Гермиона уже собиралась задуть свечу, когда ее взгляд упал на последнее письмо Альбуса. К этому моменту она уже успела отсмеяться, представив себе лица Альбуса и Геллерта, читающих ее насмешливый ответ, и поужинала чем Бог послал, а Фоукс оставил. Гермиона поджала пальцы ног, быстро ступая по холодному полу, и схватила пергамент со стола, чтобы прыгнуть с ним обратно в кровать.  
В последнем своем письме Альбус принял молчание Гермионы за знак согласия и развивал идеи о том, что сущеглупые магглы блага своего не разумеют, а потому не ходят строем. Альбус выражал большую надежду на то, что Гермиона, как знающая магглов не понаслышке, окажет будущему триумвирату мировых диктаторов большую помощь по построению магглов строем и отправлению их колоннами в светлое будущее. «К тому же, - писал Альбус, - я заметил у тебя большие способности к этому». Гермиона повспоминала свое прошлое в будущем и серьезно задумалась.  
В этот момент в форточку протиснулся недовольный и заспанный Фоукс и бросил Гермионе на колени свежее письмо. С первых же строк Гермиона поняла, что Альбус фактически пропустил мимо ушей ее подколки и намеки на субъективность общего блага. Все аргументы пресветлый Дамблдор отметал с порога, кроя их волей к власти и правом сильного и сам того не замечая.  
У Гермионы Грейнджер было трудное детство, а потому ей были присущи некоторые заморочки. Например, при прямом столкновении с диктатурой, темной магией и расизмом Грейнджер зарубало так серьезно, что всем было понятно: добро в ее лице непременно победит зло и прикончит его контрольным в голову. Самой дружелюбной фразой в ожесточенно нацарапанном ответном письме было замечание о том, что Wille zur Macht на латынь переводится как Imperio. «Сделал гадость – сердцу радость, - подумала Гермиона, отправив ответ и закутавшись в одеяло. – Дать бы им обоим Заратустрой по голове!»

На следующее утро Гермиона проснулась от настойчивого стука в дверь. На пороге стоял Альбус, по лицу которого было видно, что этой ночью он не спал.  
\- Доброе утро! – весело сказал Дамблдор.  
\- Привет, - хрипло сказала Грейнджер, захватывая левой рукой на груди одеяло и осматривая комнату в поисках тапочек, которые она всегда бросала где попало, а по утрам от этого страдала. – Завари чай. Спички на камине.  
\- Я не умею, - тут же отозвался Альбус.  
Гермиона против обыкновения не обиделась на это стандартное мужское вранье, тем более что Альбус в искупление трансфигурировал коврик у кровати в пару белых и пушистых тапочек с заячьими ушками. Гермиона с удовольствием засунула ноги в тапочки-зайчики и незаметно превратила сапоги Альбуса в розовые тапочки со свиными пятачками.  
\- Лицом к окну, - скомандовала Грейнджер. – И не оборачивайся. Я переоденусь.  
\- Не искушай меня, Гермиона, - хитро сказал Альбус, послушно отворачиваясь к окну, - ибо необуздан я в желаниях своих.  
\- Знаю-знаю, - откликнулась Гермиона, быстро перелезая из ночнушки в мантию. – Как начнешь творить добро направо-налево, пользу наносить да заботе подвергать.  
\- Я по тебе соскучился, - сказал Альбус, когда Гермиона наклонилась к очагу, чтобы развести огонь. – И вдобавок похудел. Слушай, прости меня за всю ерунду, которую я написал в последних письмах.  
Про себя Альбус подумал, что, хотя в брючках Гермиона смотрится лучше, в узкой и довольно короткой мантии она тоже очень ничего.  
Спустя двадцать минут Гермиона и Альбус сидели за гостиничным табльдотом, и Альбус невозбранно болтал перед завтраком, который Гермионе на этот раз готовить не пришлось.  
\- Слушай, - излагал Альбус, размешивая со звоном сахар в кофе и показывая язык в ответ на недовольную гримасу Гермионы, - меня вот в твоем присутствии почему-то постоянно тянет на мысли о путешествиях во времени.  
«Вот уж с чего бы это», - с улыбкой подумала Гермиона, и ей даже захотелось признаться Альбусу в том, как она оказалась в 1899ом году.  
\- И я вот чего подумал: а что, если времен много? – Альбус сотворил себе чернильницу и перо и начал черкать прямо на скатерти. – Что если путешествие во времени – это не по одной прямой, а с прямой на прямую? Ты говоришь, если я захочу изменить прошлое и для этого в него попаду, то в будущем у меня не возникнет желание изменять прошлое и совершать такое путешествие, и мы придем к противоречию. А если я, путешествуя во времени, перепрыгну на другую прямую и изменю прошлое в другом мире? В этом мире у будущего меня не будет желания путешествовать в прошлое, но не будет и нужды, потому что путешествовать в прошлое буду я из другого мира.  
Молодой Дамблдор несомненно умел убедительно говорить, потому что под звуки его голоса Гермиону захватила радость от мысли о том, что она находится в новом мире, в котором нет судьбы, а есть возможность создать такое будущее, которое нужно ей: без Вольдеморта, со счастливой семьей Поттеров, к которой будущая Гермиона будет ездить в каникулы, и даже без гибели Арианы и мрачной судьбы Гриндельвальда – в своей способности вовремя намылить Геллерту шею и удержать его от роковых ошибок Гермиона почти не сомневалась.  
Но, как только Альбус умолк, занявшись только что прибывшим омлетом и беконом, Гермионе представился ее покинутый мир на параллельной стреле времени, в котором не только ничего не изменится в прошлом, но и в будущем, спустя три дня после ее исчезновения, Гарри не получит письмо на пожелтевшей бумаге, которое Гермиона уже отнесла в Гринготтс с инструкцией передать Гарри сто два года спустя – чтобы даже в случае, если она не вернется, он знал, что она жива и даже счастлива. И Гермиона всем своим существом почувствовала, что никакое прекрасное будущее в параллельном мире не сможет искупить не то что все неизменное прошлое ее мира, но даже ту неотвратимую из параллельного мира боль, которую причинит ее друзьям ее неожиданное и окончательное исчезновение. И вместе с этим она поняла, что изменить ей хочется именно прошлое своего родного мира, и неосуществимое желание подарить счастливое детство своему рано повзрослевшему другу ей дороже осуществления любых мечтаний его копии из параллельного мира, которая никогда не станет им, а останется просто похожим на него незнакомцем.  
\- Что-то не так? – вкрадчиво спросил Альбус, тронув Гермиону за руку.  
\- Зачем тогда все? – срывающимся голосом спросила Гермиона, ощущая, как к ее горлу от сочувственного голоса Дамблдора подкатывают слезы. – Зачем вообще путешествовать на твою параллельную стрелу, зачем спасать двойников из чужого мира, если те, с кем ты прожил всю жизнь в своем мире, так и останутся со своей старой судьбой, но теперь еще и без тебя? Прими Зелье Блаженных Сновидений и смотри лучше сны.  
\- Ну погоди, - ошарашенно ответил Альбус, враз помрачнев, за что Гермиона была ему очень благодарна. – Во-первых, если тебе не нравится моя гипотеза, это не значит, что она неверна…  
\- Значит, - убежденно сказала Гермиона, чувствуя, как в ее памяти под напором эмоций словно открываются шлюзы, и недостающие куски существующей в ее времени теории путешествий во времени восстанавливаются в ее сознании словно сами собой, вместе с доказательством теоремы о единственности стрелы времени и всеми ее следствиями, на основе которых были построены хроновороты. – Я тебе даже докажу. Но сейчас прости меня, пожалуйста.  
Только подлетая к Хогвартсу, Гермиона подумала о том, что бросать Альбуса за завтраком было довольно невежливо, - два последних раза, когда она так бросала Рона, охваченная новой идеей, которую срочно нужно было проверить и довести до ума, кончались многодневной ссорой, а в третий раз Рон вообще съехал к Джорджу и так до сих пор и не вернулся. К счастью, Альбус был намного самоувереннее и независимее: он пожал плечами, доел омлет и поднялся в комнату Гермионы, взяв со стола забытый ею ключ. К тому же Альбус Дамблдор никогда не позволял эмоциям отвлекать его от главной цели – в данном случае, остаться ночевать в номере у Гермионы Грейнджер.


	10. "Вниз по течению, вниз по течению неба..."

Гермиона сидела в пустынной библиотеке Хогвартса рядом с кучкой пергаментов, содержавшей наконец восстановленную по памяти теорию перемещений во времени, и смотрела на последний пергамент, на котором ее же рукой было записано объяснение того, что произошло с ее хроноворотом – почти четыре недели и одновременно сто два года назад.  
Когда Гермиона заканчивала теорию перемещений во времени, ей хотелось смеяться и танцевать, и она даже легкомысленно начала напевать песни из своего времени, про желтую подводную лодку и про братца Луи. Было забавно представлять, как она умоет Альбуса своим доказательством, которое, он, конечно, поймет, и, конечно, не обидится – за эти четыре недели Гермиона прекрасно поняла, что Альбус в таких случаях только радуется достойному противнику и бросается отыгрываться. И Гермиона с озорной улыбкой подумала, что, возможно, судьба забросила ее в 1899ой год именно затем, чтобы этот одаренный разгильдяй все же написал свою основополагающую статью о хроноворотах – после того, как она его достаточно подразнит. Потом Гермионе пришло в голову, что, думая о том, как она умоет Альбуса доказательством, она представляла его сидящим в своем номере и ждущим ее возвращения – она подумала еще немного, напевая очередную легкомысленную песенку, и решила, что она, пожалуй, и не возражает, если так и будет.  
А потом Гермиона начала решать задачу о своем хроновороте, и теперь ей очень хотелось, чтобы в ее решении или даже во всей теории вместе с доказательством для Альбуса была ошибка.  
Десять в третьей степени. Ровно тысяча часов была отмерена ей в этом времени, после чего невидимая пружина времени разожмется и ее выкинет назад ровно в ту точку пространства-времени, откуда ее унес взбесившийся хроноворот. Гермиона в четвертый раз проверила размерность – нет, не дней, а именно часов. В днях это будет всего чуть больше сорока, из которых двадцать шесть уже прошли.

Альбус Дамблдор тем временем прекрасно проводил время в Хогсмиде, поджидая Гермиону. Как все балованные дети и талантливые люди, в молодости он был заносчив, самоуверен и невыносим, и сначала даже не подумал о том, чтобы купить Гермионе какой-нибудь подарок: в глубине его души жила непоколебимая, а потому даже не проговариваемая идея, что лучший подарок девушке – это Альбус Дамблдор.  
Поэтому Альбус бесцеремонно развалился в чужой кровати, поспал пару часиков и, сладко потянувшись, взял чужую книгу с прикроватного столика. Книга оказалась очередной работой Ницше, и Альбус победоносно хмыкнул, увидев имя автора. Впрочем, Ницше, как всегда, преподнес своему читателю сюрприз: уже через несколько страниц Альбус наткнулся на афористичное «Каждый человек настолько тщеславен, насколько ему не хватает ума», аккуратно помеченное на полях карандашиком.  
«Ах вот ты как!» – подумал про себя необидчивый Альбус, которому нравились строптивые девушки, и перевернул пару десятков страниц.  
Дамблдор читал дальше, и постепенно юношеские мысли о величии и власти бледнели на фоне настоящей философии, открывая свою банальность и избитость. «Я нашел настоящую силу там, где ее никто не ищет, - в простых, кротких и приятных людях, не желающих власти. И напротив, жажда власти часто казалась мне признаком слабости. Те, кто боятся своей рабской души и кутают ее в королевский плащ, в итоге все равно становятся рабами своей славы и своих последователей».  
Альбус несколько раз перечитал последний отрывок, твердо решил (на ближайшие пару дней), что отныне забудет о воле к власти и станет полагаться только на Силу Любви, и побежал за цветами и клубникой.

К возвращению Гермионы в номере прибавилась еще бутылка шампанского и убавилась клубника, которую пресветлый Дамблдор в задумчивости умял всю, часть даже с листиками. И, как ни томили Гермиону по дороге домой тяжелые мысли о том, следует ли сразу сказать Альбусу о предстоящей и неизбежной вечной разлуке, при виде Альбуса, лежащего на подоконнике у открытого окна без рубашки и с задранными вверх ногами, ей снова стало весело.  
\- Я тебе говорила, еретик, что я тебе докажу, - с улыбкой сказала Грейнджер. – Ерунда эта твоя множественность миров.  
\- Ага, - отозвался Альбус, мазавший в этот момент что-то на пергаменте. – Я уже понял. Ничего так не доказывается.  
Гермиона заглянула в пергамент Альбуса, и ей показалось, что среди каракулей начинает появляться та самая фундаментальная теорема, которую молодой Дамблдор должен спустя два года опубликовать в «Вопросах магии».  
\- С тензорами проще должно быть, - посоветовала Грейнджер и опять подумала, не сболтнула ли она чего лишнего – работу Дамблдора она никогда не читала, ограничиваясь пересказом в учебниках, и поэтому не знала, с тензорами там должно быть или без тензоров.  
\- Угу, - рассеянно и немного недовольно кивнул Дамблдор и продолжил делать то же самое, что он и делал до этого. Гермиона практически первый раз в жизни посмотрела на себя со стороны и должна была признать, что, когда она увлечена работой, она наверняка невыносима.  
\- Слушай, а что ты вообще делаешь в моем номере? – спросила Грейнджер, когда ей надоело созерцать размышляющего Дамблдора.  
\- А? – вскинулся Альбус, наконец полностью осознав, что он больше не один, и тут же исчез с подоконника. Гермиона ожидала, что он сейчас появится у нее за спиной с громким хлопком, как делал когда-то Фред, земля ему пухом, но Альбус решил развить бурную деятельность и аппарировал несколько раз подряд, размазавшись в темную полосу и вызвав у Грейнджер темные воспоминания военных времен.  
\- Это тебе, - наконец сказал Альбус, появляясь перед Гермионой, и наткнулся букетом на свернутое в сферу Протего и колючий боевой взгляд.  
\- Не делай так больше, - глухо сказала Грейнджер и опустила палочку.  
\- Не буду, - пообещал Дамблдор. – Я ее не нарочно съел.  
\- Кого?  
\- Ну, клубнику, - и Дамблдор смахнул с мягких юношеских усиков прилипший к ним зеленый листик.  
\- Альбус, - с улыбкой сказала Гермиона, принимая букет и творя вазу с водой. – Сотвори ведро и лед, пожалуйста.

Утром Гермиона проснулась от того, что Альбус звонко умывался над металлическим тазом, стоя в одних кальсонах.  
\- Неслышимость наложи, вундеркинд, - посоветовала Грейнджер, у которой с утра частенько бывало плохое настроение, особенно когда ее будили. – И давай собирайся, выписываемся.  
\- Как выписываемся? – удивился Альбус, отфыркавшись. – А почему ты тогда вчера не уехала?  
\- А ты догадайся, дурачок, - ответила Гермиона и заснула обратно.


	11. "Поспели вишни в саду у теть-Батильды..."

Альбус Дамблдор легко перемахнул через забор в сад Батильды Бэгшот и провел вокруг себя палочкой.  
\- Прыгай, Гермиона, - шепотом позвал он. – Я тебя поймаю.  
\- Альбус! – сдавленно пискнула Гермиона, приземляясь в его руки. – Черт, для будущего директора Хогвартса ты слишком легкомысленен.  
\- Ты же сама согласилась, что Геллерта надо проучить, - напомнил Дамблдор, - а тетя Батильда не обидится.  
С этими словами Дамблдор первым залез на вишню и подал Гермионе руку.  
\- Этикет требует подать руку, а природа предлагает подсадить, - заметил он, хитро взглянув на Гермиону, и полез выше.  
\- Альбус! – возмущенно воскликнула Гермиона чуть громче, чем следовало.  
Гермиона хотела обидеться и спрыгнуть с вишни, но потом ухмыльнулась и накидала Альбусу за шиворот гусениц.  
\- Ай! Гермиона! – вскрикнул Альбус, ежась и пытаясь отделаться от гусениц движением лопаток. – Убери их оттуда!  
Гермиона некоторое время похихикала, а потом убрала гусениц взмахом палочки. Альбус облегченно вздохнул и спустился к ней.  
\- Будешь вишню? – буднично предложил Альбус, жуя и расстегивая рубашку. – Ну что ты смотришь, я в пазуху собирал. Больше было некуда.  
Гермиона Грейнджер была отличницей, старостой и примерной студенткой. Ей никогда не приходило в голову, что она будет воровать вишни вместе со своим директором и целоваться с ним во время этого предосудительного действа. Но если бы не строгие викторианские нравы, в этот июльский день она зашла бы и подальше.  
В этот момент в доме Батильды Бэгшот скрипнуло окно.

Гриндельвальд догнал Альбуса и Гермиону за церковью.  
\- Я имею честь напасть на вас! – заявил Гриндельвальд, с опаской поглядывая на Гермиону. – Вернее, на тебя, вероломный воришка!  
\- Я весь к услугам вашим! – отозвался Дамблдор, доставая палочку.  
Грейнджер прислонилась к ограде и стала лениво создавать маскировку, чтобы не привлекать внимания сущеглупых магглов к подростковому балбесничеству их предполагаемых властителей.  
\- Где вы запятнались? – с ехидцей спросил Гриндельвальд, кивая на пятна вишневого сока на рубашке Дамблдора и нанося первый удар.  
\- Какого черта, я ходил к вечерне! – тут же соврал Дамблдор, блокируя заклинание Гриндельвальда и делая свой выпад.  
Дуэль была красивой, но по-юношески несерьезной, и Гермионе впервые при взгляде на Альбуса и Геллерта не пришли в голову грустные мысли о битве при Нурменгарде.  
\- Справа и снизу бей, - посоветовала она Альбусу, - у него там защита слабая.  
Молодой Альбус, в отличие от старого, прислушивался к добрым советам, а потому Геллерт Гриндельвальд через минуту кубарем покатился между могильными обелисками, выронив палочку.  
\- Вот погоди, я найду Старшую палочку, - проворчал Геллерт, вытряхивая из волос сухие листья. Гермиону он, по всей видимости, уже считал за сообщницу.  
\- Свою сначала найди, - посоветовал Альбус. – Гермиона, а ты бы какой из трех Даров выбрала?  
\- Мантию, - тут же ответила Гермиона, вспоминая детство. – Вещь в хозяйстве нужная.  
\- Не думал, что вы станете от кого-то прятаться, - с некоторым вызовом сказал Гриндельвальд, подбирая свою палочку.  
\- Игнотус снял мантию, когда пришло его время, - напомнила Гермиона. – Прятаться от законов природы не менее глупо, чем пытаться с ними воевать.  
\- Мир создан волей, - гордо заявил Гриндельвальд, который после разгрома в философском диспуте на прошлой неделе взялся за ум и за Шопенгауэра.  
\- Законы природы надо изучать, - тихо, но жестко произнес Дамблдор. – А изучив, использовать.  
Грейнджер в очередной раз подумала, что Альбус будет покруче всяких там Темных Лордов, и решила перевести разговор на более мирные темы.

Спустя пару часов Геллерт, Альбус и Гермиона уже сидели в той комнате дома Батильды Бэгшот, где Вольдемортова змея чуть не сожрала Гарри, и вовсю пользовались отсутствием в викторианскую эпоху запрета на продажу спиртного несовершеннолетним. После нескольких стаканов рислинга будущий Темный Лорд оказался очень приятным парнем, и у Гермионы появилась идея подбросить в Тайную Комнату пару ящичков, чтобы некто Том Риддл тоже слегка расслабился и использовал бы с тех пор древние чаши по прямому назначению.  
Широкая душа будущего Темного Лорда, выросшего на границе с необъятной родиной слонов, тем временем просила песни. Сначала они с Альбусом переругивались, выясняя, кто будет дирижировать, а кто будет петь ведущую партию. Беда была в том, что каждый хотел делать и то, и то, и это категорически мешало литься песне на просторе.  
Наконец Гермионе это надоело. Она в мгновение ока навела среди Альбуса и Геллерта орднунг, усадила их рядом на табуретки и принялась учить их плохому. Спустя несколько минут вокальные партии были разобраны, и в доме Батильды Бэгшот начали трястись окна от душевного пения, подкрепленного заклинанием Сонорус.

Nun, liebe Kinder, gebt fein Acht.  
Ich bin die Stimme aus dem Kissen.  
Ich hab euch etwas mitgebracht,  
ein heller Schein am Firmament.  
Mein Herz brennt!

С этого вечера насмерть перепуганные потусторонним ревом деревенские мальчишки больше никогда не лазили в сад Батильды, а Гермиона уверилась в том, что в Гриндельвальде погиб хороший солист.

Гермиона Грейнджер была приличной и даже положительной девушкой, и поэтому искренне полагала, что друзья и тем более влюбленные должны быть честными друг с другом, а недомолвки и умолчания считала почти предательством. И тем не менее, вот уже неделю она не могла собраться с духом, чтобы рассказать Альбусу о предстоящей вечной разлуке, даже несмотря на то, что мысль о ней Гермиону почти не оставляла, и Альбус несколько раз обижался на нее, когда она застывала, глядя на часы и наблюдая за неумолимым ходом минутной стрелки. Гермиона пыталась уговаривать себя, что Альбус имеет право знать и самостоятельно решать, что делать с оставшимся им временем, потом написала ему прощальное письмо, в порыве слабости рассказав в нем о будущем слишком много, и наконец, забросив письмо за кровать, решила тайком подбросить Альбусу те пергаменты, на которых в первый раз появились мучающие ее с тех пор десять в третьей степени.  
\- Гермиона! – крикнул в окно Альбус на следующее утро, удивляясь тому, с какой яростью Гермиона взялась за обычно нелюбимую ей прополку. – Опять твои ребусы?  
\- Разберешься! – глухо и сердито крикнула в ответ Гермиона, пытаясь сосредоточиться на сельскохозяйственных заклятиях, и Дамблдор привычно развалился на окне, вчитываясь в торопливый резкий почерк.  
К завтраку великий Дамблдор успел разобраться только в неизвестном в девятнадцатом веке заклятии левитации и вплыл в кухню, не касаясь ногами пола и исключительно довольный собой.  
«Книги про хоркруксы студенту Дамблдору больше не выдавать», - подумала про себя Гермиона, которую молодой Дамблдор неожиданно заразил отчаянным весельем, как когда-то это удалось сделать Гарри, пригласившему ее в палатке на танец. Изобретение заклятия левитации, действующего на людей, а не только на неодушевленные предметы, молва приписывала юному Тому Риддлу, и многие волшебники скрывали свое неумение его разучить под неприятием темной магии. Грейнджер такие отговорки считала мракобесием и сама довольно долго билась над заклятием, но смогла только создавать воздушную подушку, спасающую при падении.  
\- Учись, Грейнджер, пока я жив, - немного слишком заносчиво сказал молодой Дамблдор, приземляясь на стул. – У тебя там пределы интегрирования были не те.  
\- Как же у тебя учиться, если ты ничего не говоришь, - огрызнулась Гермиона, которой с детства казалось, что ко многим опасным приключениям директор Дамблдор мог бы их всех получше подготовить.  
\- Да я скажу, - миролюбиво и несколько удивленно ответил молодой Дамблдор, который еще не заслужил этой досады. – Я от минус до плюс бесконечности интегрировал.  
\- Ты что, сходимость доказал? – заинтересованно спросила Гермиона, но Альбус помотал головой, усиленно жуя.  
\- Пес бы с ней, - пояснил Альбус, в минуту умяв омлет и бекон и потянувшись за добавкой. – Решительность и бесстрашие – главные свойства великих магов.  
\- Ты еще скажи находчивость и пренебрежение правилами, - ответила Гермиона, вспомнив слизеринскую характеристику, которую Дамблдор дал Гарри на втором курсе и которой Гарри порой притворно гордился, когда хотел Гермиону позлить. – Если бы сходимости не было, ты бы весь дом на воздух поднял. Или по меньшей мере пробил бы головой крышу.  
\- А, - отмахнулся еще не битый жизнью Дамблдор, расправляясь с добавкой. – Конечно, она там была. Как говорит Геллерт, когда на него находит романтический стих, мы живем в лучшем из миров.  
\- Домашешься ты, - проворчала Грейнджер, которую кольнул запоздалый испуг, когда она представила себе в красках, что было бы, если бы сходимости не оказалось. – Как Аберфорт говорит.  
На остальные части пергаментов у Дамблдора ушел почти весь день. К обеду он поживился в расчетах Гермионы идеями, которые позволили ему вчерне закончить свою основополагающую статью о перемещениях во времени, и, спустившись в кухню, Альбус нарисовал на скатерти первую модель хроноворота, глядя на Гермиону с торжеством первооткрывателя, словно не она была автором тех пергаментов, которые он разбирал.  
К вечеру, когда солнце спряталось за лес и перестало печь в окно его комнаты, Альбус наконец разобрался с взаимодействием заклинаний и получил красивый ответ со степенями десятки. Окрыленный успехом и вдохновленный изяществом решения, Альбус выскочил через окно в сад, смягчив приземление только что разученным заклятием левитации, и красивым плавным движением перелетел через грядки под дерево, где Гермиона в ожидании читала очередную букинистическую находку, бывшую в этом времени новинкой.  
\- Люблю смотреть, как ты читаешь, - сказал Альбус, неожиданно подхватывая Гермиону на руки и целуя.  
\- И поэтому ты мне мешаешь? – весело спросила Гермиона, мотая головой и стараясь избавиться от упавших на глаза волос.  
\- Тебя я люблю еще больше, - ответил Альбус и снова ее поцеловал. – Смотри, какое красивое решение.  
\- Я просто польщена, - рассмеялась в ответ Гермиона, а Альбус ненадолго задумался. – Это же мое решение, правда? Ну давай, рассказывай дальше. Может, я проникнусь осознанием своей гениальности.  
\- Погоди, ты знаешь устройство хроноворота? – озадаченно спросил Альбус, и Гермиона молча кивнула. – И то, что механическое воздействие на крутящийся хроноворот кратно увеличивает радиус его действия?  
\- Этого я не знала, - признала Гермиона, переставая улыбаться. – Этому уже жизнь научила.  
\- И все эти десятки... – ошарашенно пробормотал Альбус, еще не понимая, что происходит.  
\- Там еще временная постоянная есть, - поправила Гермиона. – Поэтому получилось 102 года, а не 114 и не 11.4.  
\- Получилось что? – воскликнул Альбус, и пергаменты, над которыми он только что трудился, рванулись из его комнаты в его руки, повинуясь резкому взмаху палочки.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что получилось, - тихо сказала Гермиона спустя пять минут, за которые Альбус успел снова и снова пробежать глазами решение. – Получилось, что я оказалась здесь. Ровно на тысячу часов.  
\- Ты никуда не уедешь, - решительно сказал Альбус, и Гермиона в первый раз за много лет не обиделась на то, что ее судьбу решают без нее. – Я тебя не отпущу.


	12. "Я тебя никогда не забуду и уже никогда не увижу..."

Гермиона готовила ужин на кухне дома Дамблдоров, по-доброму улыбаясь тому, что даже перед последней романтической ночью с Альбусом ей приходится кормить этого оглоеда. Альбус, удивительно быстро привыкший к фигуре Гермионы около печки, шуршал листками и что-то быстро считал в свете керосинки. За окном шумели под ветром деревья в саду. На тропинке, ведущей к двери в кухню, прошуршали чьи-то легкие шаги, и в дверь тут же кто-то постучал.  
\- Привет, Альбус, - сказал Геллерт Гриндельвальд, открыв дверь не дожидаясь ответа. – Здравствуйте, Гермиона. Альбус, с твоего разрешения, я опять буду воровать твою гостью.  
К некоторому удивлению Гермионы, Альбус тут же оторвался от бумаг и посмотрел на Геллерта осмысленным и даже изучающим взглядом, но потом благодушно кивнул и снова опустил голову к своим формулам.  
\- Вы позволите? – спросил Геллерт, обращаясь к Гермионе и делая взмах палочкой в сторону печки. – Не беспокойтесь, я уже позаботился о том, чтобы дружище Альбус не получил на ужин горелую кашу.  
\- В вас пропадают очень неожиданные таланты, Геллерт, - с улыбкой сказала Гермиона, выходя вместе с Гриндельвальдом в сад. – Я уж не говорю о пении.  
\- Вы уезжаете? – вдруг спросил Гриндельвальд, разворачиваясь к Гермионе и ловя ее взгляд.  
\- С чего вы взяли?  
\- О нет, я не пытался это делать, - Гриндельвальд вскинул руки, с милой неловкостью тыкаясь в ментальный блок Гермионы. – Я просто чувствую вас, магией. Вы сразу здесь и не здесь. Очень странное чувство.  
\- Уезжаю, - признала Гермиона. – Хотите два прощальных совета, Геллерт? Я знаю, что мне не стоит их вам давать и они все равно не помогут, но все-таки – хотите?  
\- Как я вас узнаю в этой фразе, - улыбнулся Геллерт. – Я буду сильно скучать. Может, чтобы вы правильно вспоминали меня, я должен сказать, что не хочу совет?  
\- А вас уже не спрашивают, - улыбнулась в ответ Гермиона. – Геллерт, прошу вас: не верьте в силу и могущество. Знаете, мир был бы намного скучнее, если бы не было совершенно неожиданных вещей, которые могут их преодолеть.  
\- Я вижу, что вы имеете основания так верить, - уверенно и резко произнес Гриндельвальд. – Но я не верю в удачу, которая сильнее воли. И мне всегда везет. Говорите мне второй совет.  
\- Жизнь не сводится к воле и власти, Геллерт, - возразила Гермиона, заметив, как с лица Геллерта исчезает улыбка, сменяясь тенью его темной судьбы. – Более того, жизнь, состоящая только из них, это не жизнь. Вы поймете это слишком поздно, но мой вам совет – подумайте над этим сейчас.  
\- Я думаю, лучшим ответом будет не ответить, - серьезно произнес Гриндельвальд после минутного молчания. – Я очень рад, что встретил вас, Гермиона. Прощайте, - и Геллерт Гриндельвальд протянул Гермионе руку.  
\- И все же вы относитесь ко мне как к товарищу по оружию, - с улыбкой заметила Гермиона, от души пожимая руку будущего Темного Лорда.  
\- О нет, - Геллерт мгновенно стал прежним обаятельным хитрецом и даже задержал руку Гермионы, - вы очаровательная девушка, и с моей стороны было бы некрасиво это забывать. Но я буду неуместен и дерзок и скажу, что никогда не думал, что буду считать магглорожденную ведьму равной себе.  
\- Геллерт... – с легким упреком сказала Гермиона, окончательно махнув рукой на его характер и убеждения и признавая, что по крайней мере пока Геллерт ей нравится какой есть. – Какой же вы... Будьте уверены, я буду «правильно вас вспоминать».  
Гермиона уже отступила к дому и, махнув Геллерту рукой, пошла к кухне, когда Геллерт шагнул вслед, и, поймав за локоть, остановил ее в темноте под яблоней.  
\- Мы окажемся по разные стороны фронта, Гермиона, - быстро прошептал Геллерт, в чьей речи вдруг стал более явным жесткий немецкий акцент. – Прошу вас, не дайте нам тогда встретиться. Я не смогу вам этого простить. И не смогу вас убить – вас и Альбуса. Я очень вас прошу, хорошо?  
Вместо ответа Гермиона порывисто обняла Геллерта и убежала в дом.  
Геллерт Гриндельвальд постоял под яблоней еще несколько минут, думая о первом совете Гермионы и немного стыдясь своей откровенности и патетичности. Он по-прежнему верил в могущество воли, соединенной со знанием, и постепенно его случайная сентиментальность сменилась холодной решимостью. Теперь он был уверен, что найдет Старшую палочку и когда-нибудь продолжит разговор с этой гордой и упрямой девушкой. Потому что кроме воли и власти, в мире есть благородство и щедрость – для тех немногих, которые этого заслуживают.

Гермионе и самой была свойственна одержимость интересными задачами и нежелание уступать судьбе, и до Альбуса ее упрямство в достижении любой цели умел терпеть только Гарри. В последние дни, в которые Альбус очень редко отрывался от своих расчетов, Гермиона неожиданно оказалась в том положении, в которое порой попадали ее друзья, и даже начинала на Альбуса сердиться, когда он просчитывал безумные варианты с тоннелем между временами и сворачиванием временной стрелы в спираль. В результате теперь Гермиона уже не знала, чем Альбус занят, хотя первые пару дней она вместе с ним работала над тем, как позволить ей подольше остаться в его времени. Но на последний вечер у Гермионы были самые простые планы, не связанные с наукой, а Альбус, усевшийся у стола со своим неразлучным пергаментом, похоже, намеревался этим планам мешать, как когда-то Гермиона и ее книжки мешали всем планам Рона.  
К своему большому удивлению, простившись с Геллертом и вернувшись в дом, Гермиона обнаружила на кухне накрытый стол, цветы и свечи. Альбус, спрятав свои пергаменты, мыл руки.  
\- Спасибо, - с нежностью сказала Гермиона, подходя к Альбусу и обнимая его. – Ты на меня не сердишься?  
\- За что? – удивился Альбус.  
\- Получается, что я заставила тебя сдаться, - тихо проговорила Гермиона, вспомнив свои чувства в подобных случаях.  
\- Да нет, это было бесполезно, - ответил Дамблдор, и на его скулах проступили желваки. – Теорему о невозможности я доказал еще позавчера, просто не хотел поверить, что нет никакого обходного трюка. Знаешь, по-моему, я больше не напишу ни одной работы о времени и хроноворотах.  
\- Так и будет, - подтвердила Гермиона, даже не подумав удивиться или огорчиться тому, что Альбус целых два дня искал решение, несуществование которого он уже доказал.  
\- О том, что нельзя изменить, просто не следует думать, - решительно сказал Альбус, и Гермиона впервые без досады и грусти подумала о директоре Дамблдоре во время ее шестого курса, о его самообладании и нежелании меняться даже перед лицом неизбежного.  
Молодой Альбус Дамблдор, который совсем не думал умирать, тем временем поймал Гермиону за талию и очень скоро отвлек ее от мрачных мыслей.

Гермиона проснулась необычно поздно и обнаружила Альбуса у себя в комнате. Альбус сидел за ее столом, и на этот раз перья и пергаменты вокруг него были в идеальном порядке. Ровным круглым почерком, по-школьному склонив голову набок, Альбус Дамблдор переписывал начисто свою основополагающую статью о хроноворотах.  
Последние дни Гермиона воспринимала свое грядущее исчезновение как какую-то тяжелую болезнь, которую хочется скрыть от окружающих, и потому решила, что она простится с Альбусом до того, как придет час ее возвращения в будущее.  
\- Я скоро пойду, Альбус, - предупредила Гермиона, кутаясь в верхнюю простыню.  
\- Зачем? – спокойно спросил Альбус не оборачиваясь, и Гермиона поняла, что он либо угадал, либо прочитал ее мысли. – Я не ребенок, чтобы обижаться на тебя за то, что ты исчезнешь. Пойдем завтракать, с вечера еще осталось.  
\- А потом? – нерешительно спросила Гермиона, натягивая те брюки, в которых она прибыла в прошлое и которые она здесь носила все реже и реже.  
\- Выйдем в сад, - так же спокойно продолжал Альбус. – Ты мне еще что-нибудь расскажешь.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что мне нельзя тебе ничего рассказывать, - осторожно ответила Гермиона, понимая, впрочем, что именно сегодня она ответит Альбусу на любой вопрос о будущем, который ему придет в голову задать, потому что отказывать просто не будет сил.  
\- Не про нас, - уточнил Альбус. – Можно про Чаплина. Или про Битлз. Я с тобой скоро стану магглофилом, а это дорогого стоит.  
«Уж действительно», - подумала Гермиона, начиная понимать свою незаметную роль в истории и в будущем противостоянии Альбуса Дамблдора и лорда Гриндельвальда, и пошла разогревать для Альбуса вчерашний ужин.

Спасительные мысли почти всегда приходят слишком поздно. Уже когда Гермиона начала чувствовать необычное для нее волнение, словно в детстве перед отъездом из дома, а Альбус начал кидать на нее взгляды, точно так же чувствуя магией напряжение времени, и Гермионе порой хотелось взглянуть на свою руку, чтобы проверить, не стала ли она прозрачной, - только тогда Альбус вдруг посмотрел на нее отчаянным взглядом решившегося на прорыв и произнес:  
\- Возвращайся ко мне.  
\- Как это возвращайся? – ответила Гермиона и тут же поняла его надежду.  
\- При механическом воздействии на хроноворот возрастает его мощность, - напомнил Альбус.  
\- При механическом воздействии на крутящийся хроноворот, - напомнила Гермиона. – Это была случайность, Альбус. В следующий раз так не получится – угол удара немного изменится, и все. Меня может забросить в тот год, когда тебе будет уже сорок, ты будешь профессором, будешь постоянно занят со студентами. Да и забудешь меня уже.  
\- Никогда! – с юношеской горячностью заявил Альбус.  
\- А если тебе будет уже шестьдесят, - неожиданно развеселилась Гермиона, - ты будешь первым кандидатом в директора Хогвартса, а тебя засекут с молоденькой девушкой...  
\- Наплевать! – по-прежнему серьезно заявил Альбус, и Гермионе стало действительно смешно от того, что в своей неотразимости, что в сорок лет, что в шестьдесят, восемнадцатилетний Дамблдор ничуть не сомневался.  
Именно так, с лукавой улыбкой на губах и озорными искорками в глазах, Гермиона Грейнджер покинула девятнадцатый век.


	13. "Мы никогда не станем старше..."

Мир закрутился перед глазами Гермионы, и спустя несколько минут она уже стояла около своего дома. В доме Гарри все еще горел свет, но Гермиона почувствовала, что о случившемся с ней она рассказывать никому не будет – даже Гарри.  
Хотя в Годриковой лощине был второй час ночи, для только что вернувшейся из позапрошлого столетия Гермионы был еще ранний вечер, и она, вздохнув, прошла на кухню. Впереди была одинокая тихая ночь, испорченный отсутствием сна день – который вряд ли станет таким же интересным, как летний день 1899 года…  
В дверь из сада постучали. Открыв дверь, Гермиона вскрикнула – на пороге стоял Альбус Дамблдор, с фениксом на плече и дорожным саквояжем в совершенно здоровой правой руке. Дамблдор был стар и сед, но глаза за стеклами очков были такими же веселыми и озорными, как сто два года назад.  
\- Здравствуй...те, - пробормотала Гермиона. – Но вы же…  
\- Все-таки не устоял перед соблазном и прочитал твое письмо, - сказал Дамблдор и без спроса прошел в кухню. Очевидно, новые времена все же подпортили его старые манеры.  
\- Помню, как я был огорчен, когда прочитал его все до конца, - заметил Дамблдор с хитрой улыбкой, сам наливая себе чай. – Все исключительно о деле…, впрочем, в твоем духе, не могу не признать… я-то ждал не спасения от безвременной смерти в сто двадцать с лишним лет, а совсем других признаний…  
Гермиона по-прежнему стояла в дверях. Если бы этот стодвадцатилетний мальчишка вел себя не так нахально…, впрочем, в его духе, надо признать… она была бы невероятно рада. И давно пора стереть со своего лица эту счастливую улыбку. И с его тоже.  
\- Ничего, зато потом тебе было счастье, когда я в Хогвартс приехала, - с издевкой сказала Гермиона и закрыла наконец дверь.  
\- Мне очень совестно, Гермиона, - Дамблдор отпил чая и зашуршал шоколадкой, которую уже успел достать из саквояжа, - но во время первого обеда в Хогвартсе на твоем шестом курсе я смотрел на тебя и думал о вишнях в саду Батильды.  
Гермиона почувствовала, что смущается, и немного потупилась, стараясь скрыть улыбку.  
\- Вот этим взглядом на Рождественском балу ты меня тоже сразила, - ввернул Дамблдор. – «Поспели вишни в саду у теть-Батильды, в саду у теть-Батильды поспели вишни…»  
Феникс неплохо и привычно подпел, без слов, но в терцию.  
\- Откуда ты только этого набрался, - фыркнула Гермиона, начиная забывать о разнице в возрасте и серьезно опасаясь продолжения истории – о том, что «теть-Батильда с Гриндельвальдом нынче в бане, а мы под вечер погулять как будто вышли».  
\- О, я очень многогранная личность, - заявил Альбус и протянул Гермионе шоколадку. – Черный шоколад вместо лимонных долек, пагубное влияние Снейпа.  
\- Кого? – Гермиона по глазам Альбуса поняла, что сюрпризы только начинаются.  
\- Профессора Снейпа, мисс Грейнджер, - съехидничал Альбус. – Четвертый год живем с ним на одной конспиративной квартире. Думаю, тебя не удивит, что я от него сбежал, - и Альбус Дамблдор кивнул на свой саквояж.  
Если бы у Гермионы после возвращения была хотя бы неделя, чтобы предаться вечерним воспоминаниям и помечтать о чудесном воскресении Альбуса Дамблдора, она, со свойственной ей трезвостью рассудка, вряд ли подумала бы о том, что когда-нибудь он станет жить у нее. Ну или уж в самом невероятном случае, такому развитию отношений она отвела бы не менее полугода.  
\- Между прочим, за тобой должок, - Альбус явно решил подлить масла в огонь. – Подписываться инициалами с твоей стороны было очень предусмотрительно, на случай, если переписка всплывет через много лет. Однако, что должны были подумать потомки, читая: «Никакое высшее благо не может оправдать диктатуру! Такие мысли недостойны тебя. Все еще с любовью, Г.Г.»? Так что в том, что Скиттер ославила меня как соблазнителя Геллерта Гриндельвальда и гомосексуалиста, есть и твоя вина. Подумать только, ничто не могло быть так далеко от истины! – и Альбус с несвойственной его возрасту веселостью подмигнул Гермионе.  
Пожалуй, если не считать Альбуса Дамблдора, Гермиона Грейнджер была единственным человеком, кто постоянно сталкивался с двумя самыми опасными магами прошлого столетия. И вот так запросто, шокирующими откровениями и подмигиваниями, ее из равновесия было не вывести. Даже если кроме хозяина ей подмигивал и его чертов феникс, хитрым молодым глазом намекая на то, что не только фениксы возрождаются, помолодев.  
\- Кстати, от Геллерта тебе привет, - продолжал Дамблдор, бесцеремонно роясь в холодильнике. – Я его из тюрьмы вытащил, как ты говорила.  
\- Ничего я такого не говорила, - потрясенно пробормотала Гермиона.  
\- Ну как же, а воспоминание о том, как два старика, держась друг за друга, бредут под стенами Нурменгарда? – напомнил Дамблдор насмешливым тоном, словно совсем не считал себя и Гриндельвальда стариками.  
\- Это было не воспоминание, - ответила Гермиона, немного повспоминав недавнее далекое прошлое. – Это была фантазия.  
\- Тьфу ты, - с азартом сказал Дамблдор, взмахивая кухонным ножиком как мечом Гриффиндора и отрубая себе колбаски. – Ну, сделанного не воротишь. Он уже четвертый альбом записывает. Конечно, Mein Herz brennt и Reise, Reise это ты научила, но Sonne и Mutter он сам написал.  
\- Час от часу не легче, - пробормотала Гермиона, с ужасом понимая, что, начиная с пятого курса, ей очень нравились песни Темного Лорда.  
\- Да нет же, он раскаялся, - заверил ее Дамблдор с тем же огоньком в глазах, с которым он воровал у Геллерта вишни. – В тюрьме он читал Библию, Историю Хогвартса и написал Bestrafe mich.  
Гермиона только фыркнула – Bestrafe mich у нее почему-то не ассоциировалось с покаянием, а было связано с очень неприличными фантазиями, о которых Альбусу пока было знать незачем. Альбус тем временем жевал колбасу и хитро улыбался, потому что он был прекрасным легилиментом. Гермиона почувствовала, что пора менять тему.  
\- В моей реальности, - Грейнджер пристально посмотрела на Дамблдора, и он на несколько мгновений почувствовал себя подследственным, - Геллерт Гриндельвальд погиб от руки Вольдеморта.  
\- Приходил к нему Вольдеморт, - беззаботно сказал Дамблдор, жуя колбасу. – Геллерт ему глаз подбил и гитару об его голову разломал. А потом сделал ему фальшивую память – в этом деле у него учителя хорошие были, - и Дамблдор хитро посмотрел на Гермиону.  
\- Начнем по порядку, - строго сказала Гермиона, по-прежнему смотря на Альбуса как Визенгамот на Вольдеморта. – Если кто-то такой ловкий, что в этой реальности случилось с Драко?  
\- Заавадил их всех Риддл, и всего делов, - легкомысленно ответил Альбус, ломая шоколадку. – Да пес с ними!  
Гермиона вскочила на ноги, опрокинув табуретку.  
\- Э! Э! – тут же воскликнул Альбус, поднимая руки. – Я пошутил! Я ж твоей милостью теперь бывший единомышленник солиста Раммштайна, то есть Темного Лорда Гриндельвальда, так что имею право. На самом деле твоя идея со смертью на вершине Астрономической башни показалась мне очень романтичной. А уж когда я прочитал через много лет книгу профессора Толкина, я окончательно решил не бежать от такой судьбы.  
\- Между прочим, я тебя неделю оплакивала!  
\- Между прочим, кто-то не написал настоящую фамилию Вольдеморта, обстоятельства смерти Сириуса – хорошо хоть ты про него раньше проговорилась, я его из Азкабана сразу конфисковал, - и многое другое.  
\- А кто-то был против вмешательства в историю!  
\- Неправда, я сам говорил, что если не заметят, то ничего.  
\- Это когда ты такое говорил?  
\- На твоем третьем курсе, - и Дамблдор подмигнул Гермионе совсем как тогда, только в этот раз она поняла не один намек, а несколько.  
\- С кем я связалась! – произнесла Гермиона со вздохом. – И где ты был во время моего седьмого курса, интересно мне знать?  
\- Ты рассердишься, - уклончиво ответил Альбус.  
\- Я уже рассердилась!  
\- Ну хорошо, - Альбус снял очки и виновато посмотрел на Гермиону, а ее чертова память мысленно пририсовала ему букет васильков. – Конечно, я тебя не бросил. Особенно после того, как у вас с Гарри стали проявляться суицидальные наклонности. Меч Годрика в сундуке у бабки Батильды, я вас умоляю! Беда только в том, что Гарри довольно хорошо знает мой след легилимента, а Рональд всегда был немного недогадливым. Поэтому пришлось пойти дорогой Барти Крауча. В конце концов, ты же не думаешь, что хоркрукс в медальоне могли разрушить только одно слово на парселтанге и удар меча? Или что человек, не знающий парселтанга, сможет вспомнить это слово пару месяцев спустя?  
\- То есть в Тайной Комнате… когда я сказала Рону… - Гермиона задыхалась от неожиданности и гнева. – И потом, в Выручай-комнате, после фразы про эльфов… Это всегда был ты?!  
\- Это ужасно, но мне почти не стыдно, - честно признал Альбус. – Тем более что в палатке, после мнимого возвращения Рона, ты поколотила меня за чужие грехи.  
\- А Малфой-мэнор?  
\- Я очень сожалею, но мне надо было подобраться к Беллатрикс, чтобы узнать о чаше, - Альбус подошел к Гермионе и поцеловал ее руку. – Мне правда очень жаль.  
С этими словами Альбус Дамблдор отклеил бороду. Вслед за бородой на пол упал седой парик и тонкая морщинистая маска. Настоящему Дамблдору на вид было не больше тридцати. Хоть и весьма неожиданными способами, он всегда оправдывал мнение, что он самый великий маг современности.  
\- Николас сделал мне неплохой подарок, - пояснил Альбус пораженной Гермионе, - в благодарность за рецепт консервации одной жидкости. Потом Фоукс поплакал над хладным трупом… «Мы пили эту чистую воду…»  
Феникс опять очень уместно подпел.  
\- Ты жулик! – крикнула Гермиона, вскакивая и наступая на Альбуса.  
\- Да… - Альбус грациозно отступал в гостиную.  
\- Манипулятор!  
\- Да…  
\- Хитрец!  
\- Да…  
\- Старый интриган!  
\- Эпитет «старый» я считаю клеветой на мои алхимические таланты.  
Гермиона остановилась, потому что они с Альбусом уже вышли в гостиную, и он метнул довольно молодой взгляд на диванчик, сопроводив его движением рыжих бровей.  
\- Если верить барду Биддлу, для закрепления омолаживающего эффекта мне не хватает только поцелуя влюбленной девушки, - как бы между прочим сообщил Альбус.


End file.
